Lęki i fobie
by Emku
Summary: Mitaki, chcąc uciec od świata, wyjechała do Miami. Niełatwo jest jednak zapomnieć o tych, których się kocha, w dodatku zaczyna ją ścigać przeszłość jej matki. Zostaje zmuszona do powrotu do Tokio i stawienia czoła wszystkiemu, co chciała zostawić za sobą - przede wszystkim pewnej osobie, która nie tylko ją zraniła, ale i potrafi uleczyć. /Aomine x OC, OCCentric, SPOILERY
1. Prolog & Rozdział 1 - Kise

_W kwestii organizacyjnej:_

_- Jeśli chodzi o postacie z/w Japonii - najpierw podawane jest nazwisko, później imię. W innych przypadkach [również jeśli chodzi o przedstawianie Japończyków np. Amerykanom], następuje powrót do "zwykłego" porządku._

_- Główną bohaterką jest Kuroko Mitaki, bliźniacza siostra gracza widmo Pokolenia Cudów, Kuroko Tetsuyi. Lat 16, 165cm, 52kg; niebieskie włosy sięgające talii, grzywka na bok, niebieskie oczy._

_- Rating T, coby być bezpiecznym, w przyszłości może się zmienić._

_- Możliwe małe OOC, chociaż staram się tego unikać._

_- Bohaterowie znani z serii "Kuroko no Basuke" oraz historia, na której się opieram, należą tylko i wyłącznie do __Fujimaki'ego __Tadatoshi . Cała reszta jest wytworem mojej (chorej) wyobraźni._

_- Jako, że to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na FanFiction, dopiero uczę się pracy z tą witryną i dodatkowo nie mam Beta Readera, a swoje błędy trudno wyłapać nawet jeśli czyta się ten sam akapit po raz milionowy, dlatego proszę o wybaczenie wszelkich błędów/zmian._

_- Bardzo ładnie proszę o opinie :)_

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

Zapach kokosowego płynu do kąpieli unosił się w przestronnej, wyłożonej brązowymi kafelkami łazience. Szum wody odbijał się od ścian i zagłuszał muzykę, wydobywającą się z leżącego na blacie telefonu. Mitaki rozpięła białą bluzę z niebieskimi rękawami, którą dał jej podczas jednego z ich licznych nocnych spacerów po Tokio. Pamiętała, że wiał wtedy chłodny wiatr i trzęsła się jak głupia w cienkim sweterku, podczas gdy on śmiał się z niej, kiedy ściągał bluzę i zarzucał ją jej na ramiona. A potem chwycił ją za rękę i puścił dopiero trzy godziny później, kiedy odprowadził ją do domu. Chociaż miało to miejsce blisko cztery lata temu, wciąż doskonale pamiętała ciepło jego dłoni, delikatne muśnięcie warg, jakie złożył wtedy na pożegnanie na jej ustach, euforię i motyle w brzuchu, jakie odczuwała na samą myśl o nim. Teraz pozostały jej tylko tępy ból, tęsknota i stara bluza.

Spojrzała w lustro zaszklonymi, błękitnymi oczami. Nie, nie płakała. Już nie. Ale nie mogła nic poradzić na ten dławiący smutek, który zagnieździł się w jej klatce piersiowej pewnego dnia i który nie opuszczał jej od tamtej pory ani na moment. To nie tak, że nie potrafiła się już szczerze cieszyć, ale gdy siedziała sama w swoim mieszkaniu, zwyczajnie pogrążała się we wspomnieniach, które tylko pogłębiały jej stan. Zakładała wtedy tę bluzę i najczęściej leżała na swoim ogromnym łóżku wpatrując się w sufit, myślami uciekając do niego.

A mówili, że są zbyt młodzi, by wiedzieć, co to prawdziwa miłość…

Cóż, może i on był. Ale Mitaki… Mitaki wiedziała, kiedy tylko zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy, jego śniadą karnację, krótkie, granatowe włosy, cudowny uśmiech, pasję, z jaką grał w koszykówkę… Mieli po trzynaście lat. Tylko, a może i aż. W każdym razie jej serce wybrało. I nie zamierzało odpuścić.

Odgarnęła przydługą grzywkę na bok, oddychając głęboko. Przyglądała się swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu, doszukując się w nim tej wesołej, nieco postrzelonej dziewczyny, jaką była jeszcze dwa lata temu, ale widziała to co zwykle. Szesnastolatkę, wyrastającą nad ziemię na metr sześćdziesiąt pięć. Drobną, wysportowaną dziewczynę z wąską talią i sporym biustem, której błękitne, sięgające za łopatki włosy układały się w luźne fale. Widziała pełne usta i jasną skórę. Ale przede wszystkim widziała smutek w błękitnych tęczówkach.

Rozebrała się i zakręciła kurek. Szum wody ustał, a _Fix You_ zespołu Coldplay było w końcu w pełni słyszalne. Weszła do wanny, ignorując nieprzyjemne szczypanie spowodowane odrobinę zbyt wysoką temperaturą wody. Przyciągnęła do siebie kolana, objęła je ramionami i oparła na nich brodę. Zamknęła oczy.

I znów była w Tokio.

Z nim.

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Kise  
**

* * *

Kolejny dzień za nią.

Przeciągnęła się w ławce, zanim – jak cała reszta klasy – zaczęła pakować książki do torby. Matematyka nigdy nie należała do jej ulubionych przedmiotów. Tak właściwie to nienawidziła jej ze wzajemnością, dlatego była niezmiernie szczęśliwa, że była to ostatnia lekcja w tym tygodniu. Poza tym, był też inny powód. Co prawda kiedy wczoraj zadzwonił, nie bardzo wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, ale koniec końców cieszyła się, że w końcu, po takim czasie, zobaczy znajomą twarz.

Na szczęście ani pani Emmerett, ani kapitan drużyny, Kelly Bergson, nie robiły jej problemów, kiedy powiadomiła je, że opuści popołudniowy trening, mogła więc z czystym sumieniem wybiec ze szkoły i udać się w umówione miejsce.

O tej porze, kiedy większość mieszkańców Miami kończyła pracę lub szkołę, promenada dopiero zaczynała wypełniać się kolorowym tłumem, ale i tak spacerowało nią sporo ludzi. Wcale jej to nie dziwiło. Było naprawdę ciepłe, piątkowe popołudnie - nagrzany piasek i chłodna woda aż krzyczały, żeby spędzić kilka chwil na plaży. Sama miała ochotę schłodzić się w oceanie, pomimo że rzymianki, jasne dżinsowe szorty i luźna biała bokserka wydawały się być idealnym strojem na tę pogodę. Spojrzała na ekran swojej białej Xperii S, jednak nie dostała żadnej wiadomości. Westchnęła cicho, rozglądając się po okolicy, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu jego obecności. Opadła na pierwszą wolną ławkę, jaką napotkała i wyciągnęła z torby jeden z zeszytów, którym zaczęła się wachlować. Było stanowczo za gorąco.

Dziesięć minut później zaczęła się niecierpliwić. Po dwudziestu poczuła narastającą irytację. Ludzie przychodzili i odchodzili, ale on ciągle się nie pojawił. I pewnie gdyby tak bardzo nie chciała go zobaczyć po prawie dwóch latach, zwyczajnie olałaby sprawę i wróciła do klimatyzowanego mieszkania, gdzie czekały na nią zimna cola, łóżko, konsola… I trochę wspomnień. Tymczasem ponownie wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i otworzyła okno wiadomości. Zaczęła szybko wystukiwać tekst na dotykowym ekranie.

- Przepraszam, czy to miejsce jest wolne?

- Tak, proszę.

W pierwszej chwili nie zorientowała się, co jej nie pasowało. Była zbyt pochłonięta pisaniem smsa, by zwrócić uwagę na język, w jakim odezwał się do niej nieznajomy i w jakim ona automatycznie mu odpowiedziała. Nie zainteresowała się nim też, kiedy usiadł obok niej, cały czas wpatrując się w jej profil, co mimo woli czuła. Nacisnęła przycisk _wyślij_. Dźwięk raportu doręczenia rozległ się równo z dzwonkiem telefonu nieznajomego. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, szybko odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Natychmiast natrafiła na rozbawione spojrzenie miodowych oczu i szeroki uśmiech, ukazujący równe, białe zęby chłopaka. Zanim rozłożył ramiona, zmierzwił blond włosy prawą dłonią.

- Kopę lat, Kurokocchi-chan!

Choć w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę rzucić mu się na szyję, a za gardło chwyciło ją wzruszenie, powstrzymała się i przyglądała mu z radością, dobrze ukrytą pod warstwą obojętności. Blondyn, zdziwiony brakiem entuzjastycznego powitania, stropił się nieco, jednocześnie z podwójną mocą zauważając podobieństwo na co dzień pogodnej Mitaki do jej zwykle beznamiętnego i ledwie zauważalnego brata, Tetsuyi. Po raz kolejny w życiu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet jeśli byli bliźniętami dwujajowymi, to gdyby obciąć ich na łyso i porównać same twarze, byliby praktycznie nierozróżnialni. Szybko odsunął od siebie tę myśl, posyłając jej zawiedzione spojrzenie.

- Nawet mnie nie przytulisz na powitanie po tak długim czasie?

- Spóźniłeś się, Kise-kun – odpowiedziała chłodno, z rosnącym rozbawieniem obserwując zmieniający się na jego twarzy wyraz. Bardzo szybko przeszedł z radości, przez zakłopotanie i poczucie winy, aż do typowej dla niego beztroski, tym razem udawanej. Doskonale widziała, że najzwyczajniej w świecie było mu głupio.

- Powinienem zadzwonić, wiem, ale zgubiłem się i…

Nie wytrzymała. Zanim zdążył zareagować, rzuciła się na niego i objęła rękoma jego klatkę piersiową, wtulając nos w pachnącą, białą podkoszulkę. Jej ramiona zadrgały leciutko, raz, drugi i trzeci, kiedy spod powiek popłynęły łzy szczęścia. Blondyn, początkowo zaskoczony, szybko odzyskał rezon i odwzajemnił uścisk, sam czując, że wzruszenie ściska go za gardło, a oczy powoli napełniają się łzami. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Tęskniłam za tobą, Ryō – wydukała w jego koszulkę między jednym szlochem, a drugim. Jego dłoń powędrowała na jej głowę. Tak właściwie dopiero w tym momencie poczuł, jak bardzo mu jej brakowało. Naprawdę się cieszył, że w końcu mógł ją zobaczyć.

- Ja za tobą też, Mitacchi-chan. Ja za tobą też.

* * *

Kise Ryōta, znany także jako kopiujący gracz Pokolenia Cudów, był jedną z trzech najbliższych jej osób z męskiej drużyny koszykarskiej gimnazjum Teiko, tuż obok jej bliźniaczego brata i...

Nie, to nie był dobry moment na rozpatrywanie przeszłości. Liczyło się tylko to, że po tak długiej nieobecności w kraju w końcu mogła spędzić trochę czasu z najlepszym przyjacielem. Spacerowali właśnie zalaną słońcem promenadą, zajadając lody śmietankowe, trzymając się pod ramię i śmiejąc się w głos ze wszystkiego, co tylko nosiło w sobie chociaż najmniejszy ślad komizmu. W końcu, gdy oboje ledwo łapali powietrze, zeszli na plażę. Ignorując innych ludzi, przechadzali się brzegiem oceanu, w dłoniach niosąc buty i – dla odmiany – milcząc. Chłodne fale rozbryzgiwały się o ich stopy, przynosząc oczekiwaną ulgę w upale, a rozradowane głosy wszędobylskich dzieci, nawoływania ich rodziców i wesołe rozmowy nastolatków, odpoczywających na plaży po ciężkim tygodniu w szkole mieszały się ze śpiewem mew. Słuchali tego wszystkiego, czując się tak swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. W końcu jednak Mitaki przerwała panującą między nimi ciszę.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, dlaczego przyleciałeś do Miami? – Spojrzała na niego z perspektywy swoich stu sześćdziesięciu pięciu centymetrów wzrostu i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Kise pokręcił głową, cmokając z rozbawieniem i teatralnie przewrócił oczami.

- Chciałem zobaczyć moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, czy to nie oczywiste?

- Och, i z tego powodu zapłaciłeś, chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć ile, za bilet lotniczy do Miami. – Kuroko przechyliła lekko głowę i uniosła lewą brew, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę, ale nie wierzę, że zrobiłeś to tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie.

- Ranisz moje uczucia, Mitacchi-chan! – Przyłożył wierzch dłoni do czoła, podczas gdy wolna ręka powędrowała na klatkę piersiową, a na twarzy pojawił się zbolały wyraz. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, w jakim wygięły się jej małe, choć pełne usta. – Jak możesz mnie w ogóle o to podejrzewać?

- Mogę, mogę. – Chwyciła go pod ramię, przysuwając się nieco bliżej, kiedy tuż obok niej przebiegła dwójka dzieci, rozchlapując wodę na wszystkie strony. Kise westchnął, poprawił pasek torby Mitaki, którą niósł od dłuższego czasu, jak na prawdziwego gentlemana przystało, i spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, pod którym próbował ukryć rozbawienie. Zanim jednak zdążył otworzyć usta, żeby jeszcze przez chwilę pozwodzić przyjaciółkę, jej twarz spochmurniała, a brwi ściągnęły się w wyrazie zmartwienia. – Ryō… Czy coś się stało w Tokio?

- Nie, skąd! Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział niemal natychmiast, nie chcąc jeszcze wchodzić na nie tak ważne tematy, które tylko by ją zasmuciły. Dlatego też, aby odciągnąć jej uwagę, postanowił od razu wyjawić jej powód, dla którego miał możliwość przylecieć do Miami. Nawet jeśli odbierało mu to możliwość droczenia się z nią. – A jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć, twój przyjaciel, bardzo znany model i mistrz karaoke, ma reklamować najnowsze buty Nike do koszykówki.

- Och, faktycznie przyleciałeś tu dla mnie! Dziękuję ci, o łaskawco! – Dźgnęła go palcem między żebra, udając, że nie zauważyła nagłej zmiany tematu. Była pewna, że nie mogło to być nic palącego, skoro Ryōta nie poinformował jej o tym zaraz na wstępie, poza tym wiedziała, że prędzej czy później sam jej wszystko opowie. Kise zgiął się w pół, wyswabadzając rękę z jej uścisku i położył dłoń na głowie dziewczyny, delikatnie ją odpychając w ramach zemsty.

- Hej, nie kłamałem! – Obronił się, chociaż wcale nie musiał. Wiedział, że żartowała i nie miała mu niczego za złe, ale chciał się wytłumaczyć. – Mogłem wybrać jedno z pięciu miejsc na świecie, a wybrałem Stany! I jeszcze musiałem się nagimnastykować, żeby przylecieć do Miami, zamiast do Nowego Jorku!

- Tłumaczysz się, jakbym była na ciebie zła. – Zauważyła zdziwiona, zaraz jednak spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. – Czy może mam ci się teraz rzucić na szyję?

- Nie mam nic przeciwko! – Blondyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozkładając ramiona, jednak Mitaki parsknęła jedynie śmiechem i trzepnęła go otwartą dłonią w ramię.

- Hej! – zawołał, rozcierając miejsce, w które go uderzyła, chociaż jej cios wcale go nie zabolał. Oboje zachowywali się jak za starych, dobrych czasów. – Ty mała… Już nie żyjesz!

Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc zmierzwić błękitne włosy Mitaki, czego ta nienawidziła najbardziej na świecie, ale udało jej się wywinąć. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, zaczęła uciekać śmiejąc się w głos. Jeszcze zanim ruszył w pogoń za nią, spojrzała na niego przez ramię i wystawiła język.

- Złap mnie jeśli potrafisz!


	2. Rozdział 2 - Igrając z ogniem

**Rozdział 2. Igrając z ogniem  
**

* * *

Mieszkanie Kuroko nie było przesadnie duże, ale też nie należało do najmniejszych. Zaraz po przekroczeniu progu wchodziło się do wąskiego korytarza z wnęką po lewej stronie, w której znajdowała się średniej wysokości szafka na buty i wieszaki na kurtki. Na bocznej ścianie wisiało lustro bez ramy sięgające ziemi. Z korytarza, połączonego bezpośrednio z największym pomieszczeniem, będącym kombinacją salonu, jadalni i kuchni, można było dostać się do trzech innych.

Drzwi na lewo prowadziły do przestronnej łazienki, wyłożonej brązowymi kafelkami. Naprzeciwko nich znajdowało się lustro, zajmujące całą szerokość ściany oraz umywalka wmurowana w równie długi, kafelkowy blat, na którym ustawiono wszelkie potrzebne nastolatce kosmetyki. Po prawej stronie umieszczono wannę ze szklanymi osłonkami i baterię prysznicową. Po drugiej stronie ściany tworzącej wnękę dla wanny stała pralka, natomiast po przeciwległej stronie pomieszczenia umieszczono toaletę i wąską, sięgającą sufitu białą szafkę. Obok drzwi znajdował się wiklinowy kosz na brudną bieliznę.

Drzwi na prawej ścianie korytarza prowadziły do prostokątnego pokoju o wymiarach trzy na sześć, którego wszystkie ściany pokrywały zapełnione regały na książki, z wyjątkiem miejsca, gdzie znajdowało się wychodzące na wschód okno i stojące pod nim białe biurko. Pasujące do niego krzesło z bordowym obiciem było odsunięte, zupełnie jakby dopiero co z niego wstała, na co zresztą wskazywał nieład na blacie biurka, stworzony przez kilka zeszytów, długopis, przybory do rysowania i w połowie zarysowane, luźne kartki. Nie, Mitaki nie była mistrzem rysunku. Jej kreska była ładna, owszem, ale potrzebowała jeszcze wielu ćwiczeń, by doprowadzić ją do perfekcji, na co zwyczajnie nie miała czasu. Poza tym, dla jej sporadycznych _bazgrołów _– jak nazywała swoje twory – było dobrze tak, jak było. Kise pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i zlitował się nad srebrną lampką biurkową, wyłączając ją. Sytuacja miała się znacznie lepiej na parapecie nad meblem, gdzie panował bezwzględny porządek. Towarzystwa tajemniczej roślinie doniczkowej dotrzymywały tylko i wyłącznie ramki na zdjęcia w liczbie czterech.

Oparł dłonie o krawędź biurka i pochylił się, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć uwiecznionym na fotografiach twarzom. Mitaki, Tetsuya, Haru i ich ojciec, Mitaki i Satsuki, dziewczęca drużyna koszykarska gimnazjum Teiko po zdobyciu mistrzostwa i… Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem, biorąc ramkę do ręki. Pamiętał to zdjęcie, chociaż nie pamiętał, kto je zrobił. Byli wtedy na szkolnym letnim obozie koszykarskim i całe dnie spędzali trenując – raz oddzielnie, raz wspólnie, ale w żadnym wypadku nie wpływało to na poziom ćwiczeń. Było na tyle ciężko, że wszyscy właściwie sczołgiwali się z boiska, zastanawiając się, czy trenerzy obu drużyn mogą wymyślić coś jeszcze gorszego. Oczywiście na popołudniowym treningu okazywało się, że wyobraźnia zarówno Akashiego Seijuurou, jak i Chihigawy Ayane nie zna granic, a słowo _litość_ w ich słownikach zwyczajnie nie występuje. Dlatego pewnego pięknego, słonecznego dnia postanowił się wyrwać do wesołego miasteczka. Jakim cudem skończył tam ciągnąc za sobą większość (bo przecież nie wzięliby ze sobą Akashiego, a Murasakibara odłączył się od nich gdzieś w okolicach sklepu ze słodyczami) pierwszego składu męskiego, Mitaki i Satsuki, nadal pozostawało dla niego tajemnicą, zbyt dobrze pamiętał za to karę, jaką ponieśli za niesubordynację… W każdym razie zdjęcie, na które patrzył, zostało zrobione właśnie tam, tuż po zejściu z wielkiej kolejki górskiej. Mitaki może i miała żołądek ze stali, ale tak ekstremalna jazda była ponad nawet jej siły, dlatego szła przytulona do jego pleców, cała zielona na twarzy. Oczywiście był to zły wybór podpory, bo on sam nie czuł się najlepiej. Chwilę później oboje leżeli na ziemi, zanim jednak to nastąpiło, błysnął flesz czyjegoś aparatu i tak oto został uwieczniony ich widowiskowy lot oraz przerażone, schorowane twarze. Swoją drogą, od tamtej pory strasznie się zmienili. Kiedy ją zobaczył kilka godzin temu, od razu zauważył, że zmieniła się jej polityka odnośnie długości włosów, które niegdyś zawsze ścinała równo z ramionami i nosiła związane wstążką w wysokiego kucyka z dwoma luźnymi pasmami przy twarzy, cokolwiek by się nie działo. Grzywka za to musiała być ścięta prosto, tak, by opadała na jej wielkie oczy i zasłaniała czoło, które uważała za zbyt wysokie. Teraz czesała ją na bok, a falujące, rozpuszczone niebieskie kosmyki sięgały aż jej talii. Poza tym, dopiero porównując szesnastoletnią Mitaki z trzynastolatką ze zdjęcia, zauważył więcej szczegółów. Oboje wyglądali znacznie doroślej, jednak Mitaki – mimo, że urosła kilka centymetrów, a jej figura zaokrągliła się w odpowiednich miejscach – zachowała ten swój dziecięcy urok. Odłożył ramkę na miejsce, wracając do zwiedzania mieszkania przyjaciółki, podczas gdy ona gotowała dla nich obiad.

Ostatnie drzwi na korytarzu, znajdujące się naprzeciwko tych wejściowych i na lewo od tych prowadzących do pokoju, z którego właśnie wyszedł, były drzwiami sypialni. Nie wahając się ani chwili wkroczył do pomieszczenia o jasnobłękitnych ścianach, w którym mieściło się niewiele więcej niż wnękowa szafa z lustrzanymi, przesuwnymi drzwiami, duże, dwuosobowe rozesłane łóżko, dwie szafki nocne i komoda. Poza tym miejsca było na tyle, by nie trzeba było poruszać się bokiem. Wszystkie meble były białe. Nad łóżkiem wisiał wielki obraz, przedstawiający kwitnące drzewo wiśni. Okno ukrywało się za półprzezroczystą, granatową firanką i – podobnie jak w gabinecie – wychodziło na wschód. Na parapecie stał wazon ze świeżymi gerberami i kuferek na biżuterię. Nad komodą, stojącą po przeciwnej stronie pokoju, wisiał kolaż stworzony z ponad dwudziestu różnych ramek. Podobnie jak wcześniej, znalazły się tam zdjęcia przedstawiające Mitaki i jej przyjaciół oraz rodzinę. Było też kilka z jej nowymi koleżankami z drużyny, pocztówki, które kiedyś dostała, ale głównymi postaciami – poza oczywiście niebieskowłosą – byli on, Tetsuya i Satsuki. Jego uwagę niemal od razu przyciągnął leżący na komodzie pośród najróżniejszych ozdobnych bibelotów iPod. Chcąc sprawdzić, czego aktualnie słucha jego przyjaciółka, założył słuchawki i włączył urządzenie. Wrócił do buszowania po jej pokoju w rytm _Stockholm Syndrome_ zespołu Muse.

Jego wzrok od razu przykuł stosik książek, stojących pod lampką nocną na szafce przy łóżku. Najwidoczniej Mitaki nadal była takim samym molem książkowym, jakim ją zapamiętał. I bałaganiarą, o czym – abstrahując już od wszechobecnego w mieszkaniu _artystycznego nieładu_ – przekonał się, patrząc na zawartość jej szafy, gdzie przynajmniej połowa rzeczy była złożona niechlujnie i równie niechlujnie ułożona na czymś, co miało przypominać stos. Tylko jedna, znajoma mu rzecz była złożona perfekcyjnie równo i odłożona na pustą półkę.

Zrobiło mu się dziwnie ciężko, kiedy wziął w ręce białą bluzę z błękitnymi rękawami, o wiele za dużą jak na chudziutką postać Mitaki. Zacisnął zęby, doskonale wiedząc, do kogo należała i w jakich okolicznościach ją otrzymała… Skoro jej nie wyrzuciła, znaczyło to, że nadal coś do niego czuła, a to znacznie utrudniało sprawę. Zresztą, czego się spodziewał? Wiedział przecież, jak bardzo się do niego przywiązała. Wiedział, jak bardzo była w nim zakochana. I jak on miał jej teraz o tym powiedzieć?

Złożył bluzę i odłożył ją na to samo miejsce. Piosenka w słuchawkach akurat się skończyła. Następnym utworem było _(Don't Fear) The Reaper_ Blue Oyster Cult. Kise, próbując zająć myśli czymś innym, niż odkrycie sprzed chwili, podszedł do komody, otworzył jedną z szuflad i automatycznie wyciągnął pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu w ręce. Przypatrywał się jej przez chwilę zdziwiony, obracał w dłoniach i kontemplował koronkowy wzór oraz rozmiar.

- KISE! – Usłyszał nagle przez muzykę i podskoczył wystraszony, upuszczając biustonosz na ziemię. Widok wściekłej Mitaki, stojącej w drzwiach w fartuszku i z chochlą w dłoni, wywołał u niego ciarki na plecach. Głównie dlatego, że biel fartucha kontrastowała z czerwienią jej twarzy, a niebieskie oczy ciskały piorunami. Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, ściągając słuchawki z uszu. Cofnął się o kilka kroków, kiedy Kuroko podniosła chochlę. Wyglądała zupełnie tak, jakby chciała go uderzyć, zaraz jednak podparła pięści na biodrach, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Czy możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, co ty tu robisz?

- Zwiedzałem? – zapytał niewinnie, cały czas świadom zagrożenia z jej strony. Mimo to nie potrafił się powstrzymać i jego wzrok mimowolnie zjechał na jej biust. Oczywiście, że już wcześniej zauważył, że od ich ostatniego spotkania znacznie się powiększył, ale dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło, poza tym… – Mitacchi-chan, serio nosisz HH?

- KISE BAKA!

Ku pamięci: uderzenie metalową chochlą przez twarz boli jak cholera.

* * *

Pomijając pochlebne komentarze Kise na temat jakości jej kuchni, obiad zjedli w ciszy. Mitaki wciąż czuła się upokorzona i nie zamierzała mu wybaczyć nawet wtedy, kiedy przeprosił po raz setny i zaoferował, że pozmywa naczynia. Mało tego, kiedy już wstawał, żeby je zebrać, Mitaki wyjęła mu je z rąk i schowała do zmywarki, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Później zniknęła w łazience, zostawiając go samego.

Kise westchnął ciężko, odchylając głowę do tyłu i patrząc tępo w sufit. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego w ogóle otworzył tę szufladę i z takim zafascynowaniem oglądał jej bieliznę, a potem jeszcze, chcąc ratować sytuację co mu absolutnie nie wyszło, dorzucił pytanie o autentyczność rozmiaru. Wcale nie chciał zachować się jak typowy samiec, ale – cóż – był nim i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jednakże nie spodziewał się też, że Mitaki zareaguje w ten sposób. Oczekiwał raczej malinowego rumieńca wstydu, niż ognistej czerwieni złości, ale – fakt faktem – przesadził. Kuroko miała prawo być na niego zła. Skoro już ustalił oczywistości, pozostawało tylko wymyślić, jak ją skutecznie przeprosić. Zanim jednak zdążył do czegokolwiek dojść, Mitaki wróciła do salonu, przeszła obok niego i weszła do kuchni, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zapytała, czy ma ochotę na herbatę.

- Poproszę – odpowiedział spokojnie, z pełną uwagą obserwując jej profil, kiedy nalewała wody do elektrycznego czajnika, szykowała kubki i wyciągała z szafki ściennej herbatę oraz cukier. Nie spojrzała na niego ani razu, ale wyczuł, że się uspokoiła. Mimo to wolał jeszcze się nie wychylać.

- Cukier? – Zapytała, chociaż i tak znała już odpowiedź i nabrała cukru na metalową łyżeczkę, dokładnie odmierzając, by nie była zbyt czubata, poczym wsypała białe kryształki do jednego z kubków i odstawiła cukiernicę na miejsce, zanim w ogóle zdążył odpowiedzieć. Usta Ryōty rozciągnęły się w półuśmiechu. – Bez cytryny.

Tym razem stwierdziła bez cienia wątpliwości, skupiając się na obserwowaniu półprzezroczystej szybki, za którą zaczynała bulgotać woda. Raz i drugi stuknęła paznokciem w lakierowany blat, przygryzając dolną wargę. Wzrok Ryōty ciążył jej z każdą kolejną sekundą coraz bardziej, ale wciąż nie potrafiła się przełamać. Chociaż nie chciała się z nim kłócić, nadal była na niego zła. Poczerwieniała na samo wspomnienie Kise oglądającego jej biustonosz.

I jeszcze ta jego bezczelność!

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, marszcząc brwi. W tym samym momencie woda zagotowała się, a przełącznik wrócił do początkowego położenia z cichym kliknięciem. Wzięła głęboki oddech i wróciła do przygotowywania herbaty. Kiedy już zalała torebki i postawiła kubki na stole, usiadła na jednym z trzech wolnych krzeseł i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na parującej powierzchni napoju. Cisza znów owinęła wokół nich swoje macki. Przynajmniej dopóki Kise nie postanowił zmienić strategii i – chcąc zmusić ją do rozmowy – rozdrażnić jej jeszcze bardziej, zamiast udobruchać.

Zapomniał tylko, że igranie z ogniem może skończyć się źle.

- Tak się zastanawiam… Wydaje mi się, że Momoi-chan, ma większe piersi, niż Mitacchi-chan, a nosi miseczkę F… - Zdawał się nie zauważyć ani pulsującej żyłki na czole dziewczyny, ani złowieszczej aury, jaka w jednej chwili oblekła jej postać. W rzeczywistości jednak czuł satysfakcję, że jego metoda działa, a Kuroko jest na skraju wytrzymałości, dlatego kontynuował. – Ciekawe, jak to możliwe? Zawsze myślałem, że im dalsza litera alfabetu, tym większy biust. Czyżbym się pomylił?

- Baka – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, z coraz większą siłą zamykając palce na kubku, ale nagle - ku jego całkowitemu zaskoczeniu – odprężyła się i uniosła do tej pory pochyloną głowę, kierując w jego stronę najbardziej sztuczny i przesłodzony uśmiech, na jaki tylko było ją stać (chociaż samotna żyłka nad lewą brwią w dalszym ciągu pulsowała ostrzegawczo). – Och, widzisz, bo to wszystko zależy od obwodu pod biustem! Momoi jest szczupła, ale mimo wszystko szersza ode mnie. Skoro już znasz jej rozmiar stanika, wiesz zapewne, że jest to nie samo F, tylko 70F. A biorąc pod uwagę, że i moją bieliznę wygrzebałeś już z szuflady, zwróciłeś pewnie uwagę, że na metce było napisane 60HH. Gdybym miała pod biustem tyle, ile Satsuki, nosiłabym 70D. Czy teraz wiesz już wszystko? A może porozmawiamy o okresie? Albo o, wiem! Od razu zróbmy sobie piżamowe przyjęcie, zapleciemy sobie warkocze, pomalujemy paznokcie i poobgadujemy wszystkich, których znamy!

Mitaki przez cały ten czas nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr. Nie drgnął nawet najmniejszy mięsień jej twarzy, więc cały czas uśmiechała się przesłodko w jego stronę, co z jakiegoś powodu przerażało go bardziej, niż gdy była wściekła i w dłoni trzymała chochlę.

- I na koniec urządzimy sobie bitwę na poduszki! – dorzuciła bardzo _entuzjastycznie_, nawet nie starając się ukryć swoich morderczych zamiarów, a on miał wrażenie, że z uszu zaraz pójdzie jej para.

- Może lepiej odpuśćmy sobie ten punkt programu. – Ryōta uśmiechnął się niemrawo, w nerwach rozcierając kark lewą ręką.

- Och, dlaczego? Przecież to prawie tak świetna zabawa, jak grzebanie w czyichś szufladach z bielizną!

- Cóż… - Kolejny nerwowy uśmiech. – Obawiam się, że mógłbym tego nie przeżyć.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Lęk przed ciemnością

_Witam,_

_Na wstępie chciałabym podziękować za wszystkie miłe słowa. To naprawdę dodaje skrzydeł i sprawia, że aż chce się pisać ;3_

_Jeśli chodzi o dzisiejszy odcinek, sama nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Tylko jednego jestem pewna - po długim czasie pisania rozdziałów na 3-4 strony Worda, wróciłam do swojej normy, więc życzę powodzenia w przebrnięciu przez mój jedenastostronicowy elaborat. Oczywiście, duża objętość tekstu utrudnia jego samodzielne sprawdzenie, dlatego w razie zauważenia jakichkolwiek błędów - byłabym wdzięczna za informację. (Swoją drogą, musiałabym się w końcu rozejrzeć za Betą. Znacznie trudniej jest wyłapać błędy w swoim własnym tekście, zwłaszcza, gdy czytasz go po raz piąty.)_

_I mam - myślę, że dobrą - wiadomość. W __**Rozdziale 4.**__ pojawi się Aho... Znaczy się Aomine. I też mniej więcej od tego momentu akcja rozwinie się na dobre._

_A dzisiejszy rozdział chciałabym zadedykować mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, Sylwii, która jest ze mną zawsze wtedy, kiedy jej potrzebuję. Nie wiem, co bym bez Ciebie zrobiła, kotek!_

_Nie przedłużając już... _

_Zapraszam!_

* * *

**Rozdział 3. Lęk przed ciemnością  
**

* * *

Pobyt Kise w Miami powoli dobiegał końca. Z tygodnia, który miał tam spędzić, pozostały tylko trzy dni. Niestety, przez poprzednie cztery widział się z Mitaki tylko raz, zaraz na początku. Następne dwie doby całkowicie wypełniło mu nagrywanie reklamy butów do koszykówki, co – w połączeniu z treningami drużyny Kuroko – uniemożliwiło im spotkania. Dopiero czwartego dnia, kiedy późnym popołudniem na planie zrobiono ostatnie zdjęcia, Ryōta dostał w końcu pozwolenie na spędzenie pozostałego czasu tak, jak chciał. Dlatego też dowiedział się, w którym miejscu znajduje się liceum Mitaki, wsiadł w taksówkę, którą jakimś cudem udało mu się złapać i udał się do liceum Miami Beach.

Dochodziła siedemnasta, a trening nie zdążył się jeszcze dobrze rozkręcić, pomimo że zostało im niecałe pół godziny. Później salę mieli przejąć studenci pobliskiej akademii medycznej, którzy już teraz zaczęli się gromadzić na trybunach. W każdy poniedziałek przychodzili wcześniej, żeby popatrzeć na grę dziewcząt, w czym mieli dwa cele. Pierwszym i bardziej oczywistym było zwyczajne gapienie się na przedstawicielki płci pięknej i komentowanie nie tyle ich urody, co oczywistych walorów ich kobiecości. Drugim, dotyczącym mniejszej liczby _neandertalczyków_, jak nazywała studentów grająca na pozycji środkowej drugoklasistka, Anne Kovalsky, było podziwianie stylu gry dziewczyn. W każdym razie, nawet oni zauważyli ogólną dekoncentrację i rozprężenie wśród Płaszczek, której powoli zaczynała ulegać także trenerka drużyny, Martha Emmerett. Wszystkiemu były winne eliminacje do krajowych zawodów koszykarskich szkół średnich, a dokładniej przez przyszłotygodniowy mecz z ich odwiecznym rywalem, liceum Ransom Everglades.

Dzikie Kocice i Płaszczki rywalizowały ze sobą od zawsze, najczęściej co roku zajmując ex aequo jedno z najwyższych miejsc. Kiedy jednak na początku roku szkolnego drużyna z Miami Beach pozyskała dwie silne zawodniczki – Kuroko i McCarthy – szala zwycięstwa zaczęła przechylać się na ich stronę. Przynajmniej dopóki jedna z tych dwóch silnych zawodniczek nie przeniosła się do obozu wroga. Status quo został zachowany, ale Płaszczki miały dość stawania na równi ze swoimi przeciwniczkami. W tym roku chciały udowodnić, że są lepsze od nich, zwłaszcza że trafiły do jednej grupy. Znaczyło to tyle, że do półfinałów mogła przejść tylko jedna z dwóch drużyn. Był to dodatkowy powód, dla którego chciały wygrać. Niestety, paradoksalnie, im bardziej im na tym zależało i im bardziej skupiały się na wygranej, tym gorzej grały.

Głośny gwizdek rozbrzmiał na hali, dźwięcząc w uszach Mitaki, stojącej najbliżej trenerki, jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund po tym, jak zamilkł. Potrząsnęła głową i otarła pot z czoła czarną frotką, znajdującą się na jej prawym nadgarstku. Oddała piłkę Kelly Bergson, trzecioklasistce grającej na pozycji obrońcy i będącej kapitanem Płaszczek, poczym razem z resztą drużyny ustawiła się w półkolu, którego punkt centralny stanowiła pani Emmerett.

- Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nie ma mowy, żebyśmy pokonały Ransom Everglades. – Ostry głos trenerki zawisł w powietrzu. – Co się z wami dzieje, dziewczyny? Skupcie się na ćwiczeniach chociaż odrobinę, przestańcie podawać w przestrzeń, myślcie, Kovalsky! – Zwróciła się do wysokiej brunetki, ciągle trzymającej się za głowę po tym, jak w zamyśleniu nie zauważyła nadlatującej piłki. Środkowa mruknęła pod nosem coś, czego nikt nie usłyszał i przewróciła oczami. – Ty też, Kuroko! Och, już nawet nie mam słów!

Chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie półgłośnymi rozmowami studentów na trybunach, zaciążyła nad głowami dziewcząt. Mitaki skupiła wzrok na swoich sznurowadłach, żałując, że były perfekcyjnie zawiązane, bo mogłaby zająć czymś ręce w tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Wiedziała, że jej skuteczność była tego dnia wyjątkowo niska, w dodatku skupiała się na wszystkim, tylko nie na piłce i swoich ruchach. To jej podanie, które miało trafić do rąk Cindy Fulton, zboczyło z kursu i uderzyło Anne. Na szczęście nie było na tyle mocne, by coś mogło się stać dziewczynie, nie mniej jednak nadal było jej głupio. Nawet, jeśli Kovalsky przyjęła jej przeprosiny.

Co gorsze, nie potrafiła wziąć się w garść. Im bliżej było meczu z Ransom Everglades, tym mniej grały wspólnie, mimo że na co dzień były zgrane niemalże perfekcyjnie. Zapominały o koleżankach z drużyny i zaczynały ufać tylko sobie. Nawet Kuroko ulegała presji i parła przez całe boisko samotnie, by na koniec wrzucić piłkę do kosza z niewyobrażalnym poczuciem winy. Gdyby Tetsuya ją widział… Taki styl gry zbyt mocno przypominał jej Teikō i liczne rozmowy przez Internet z jej bliźniakiem, kiedy to poinformował ją, że z tego powodu odchodzi… _Bo wszyscy się zmienili. Bo __on__ się zmienił._

- No dobra, macie na dzisiaj ostatnią szansę. – Trenerka podparła dłonie na biodrach i zmierzyła swoje podopieczne surowym wzrokiem. – Bergson, Fulton, Smith, Chester i Rodriguez kontra Kuroko, Kovalsky, Toodie, Wilson, i Nighter…. Kelly, niebieskie znaczniki. Przegrana drużyna robi dwadzieścia okrążeń na bieżni. A teraz do roboty!

Mitaki włożyła czerwony znacznik i poprawiła materiałową opaskę, przytrzymującą grzywkę w miejscu. Anne przywołała ją do siebie ruchem ręki.

- Ty czy ja?

- Ja ostatnio, twoja kolej.

- Faktycznie. – Kovalsky skinęła głową, przecierając czoło wierzchem dłoni. Jej mina wyrażała dziecinny bunt. Nadmuchała policzki, marszcząc brwi. – Wolę, kiedy ty jesteś kapitanem.

- Umowa to umowa.

Środkowa westchnęła.

- Wiem, wiem.

Pani Emmerett była dobrą trenerką – to dzięki niej ich szkoła zajmowała tak wysokie pozycje w zawodach krajowych. Posiadała niebywałą zdolność obserwacji, która przywodziła Mitaki na myśl umiejętności Satsuki do zdobywania informacji, dzięki czemu zawsze potrafiła odpowiednio dostosować tempo i schemat gry do przeciwnika. Jedyne, czego Martha Emmerett nie zmieniała, był układ sił w meczach treningowych, kiedy grały przeciwko sobie.

Doskonale wiedziała, że gdyby umieściła Kelly, Anne, Cindy i Mitaki w jednej drużynie, druga nie miałaby najmniejszych szans. To samo stałoby się, gdyby podzieliła je w inny sposób, niż Kelly i Cindy kontra Anne i Mitaki. W ten sposób ich zdolności uzupełniały się, ale jednocześnie równoważyły z siłami pary z przeciwnej drużyny. Przyjrzała się im, uśmiechając praktycznie niezauważalnie (w końcu musiała trzymać swój wizerunek surowej trenerki, żeby utrzymać w ryzach drużynę).

Kelly Bergson, trzecioklasistka, obrońca, kapitan Płaszczek – metr siedemdziesiąt osiem wzrostu, zielone oczy i blond warkocz sięgający łopatek. Wyspecjalizowana w przechwytach i rzutach za trzy punkty, jej słabą stroną są rzuty z bliska.

Cindy Fulton, trzecioklasistka, niska skrzydłowa – metr siedemdziesiąt pięć, brązowe oczy i rude loki do linii brody, na czas gry związane w niski kucyk. Jej specjalnością są zbiórki i gra pod koszem, słabością natomiast rzuty z dystansu.

Anne Kovalsky, drugoklasistka, środkowa – metr osiemdziesiąt trzy, najwyższa zawodniczka Płaszczek, niebieskie oczy i ciemnobrązowe włosy ścięte równo z linią ramion, zazwyczaj związane w niechlujnego koka. Specjalistka od bloków, zbiórek i rzutów z odległości. Ma problemy z przechwytami i podaniami.

I w końcu, nowy as Płaszczek. Mitaki Kuroko, pierwszoklasistka grająca na pozycji rozgrywającej. Najniższa w drużynie, z wynikiem stu sześćdziesięciu pięciu centymetrów. Niewiarygodnie szybka i zwinna, ale największy jej atutem były perfekcyjne panowanie nad piłką oraz wysokie skoki, które – choć nie pozwalały jej zrobić wsadu – otwierały przed nią inne możliwości rzutu, zazwyczaj zakończone zdobyciem punktu. Ponadto potrafiła szybko ocenić sytuację, a jej podania prawdopodobnie nie mogłyby być dokładniejsze. Martha Emmerett wielokrotnie była pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, nigdy jednak nie uzyskała odpowiedzi na pytanie, gdzie Kuroko nauczyła się tak grać. Robiła się wtedy niespokojna i szybko zmieniała temat, więc nie naciskała. Liczyło się to, że potrafiła przerzucić piłkę przez obręcz.

Niestety, jej niski wzrost posiadał także swoje wady. Zabranie piłki wyższej przeciwniczce było dla niej właściwie nieosiągalne w starciu jeden na jeden. O blokach i zbiórkach też mogła tylko pomarzyć, dlatego tak ważna była dla niej współpraca ze znacznie wyższą Anne, która robiła wszystko to, czego Mitaki nie potrafiła. Cała czwórka tworzyła zgrany zespół razem z Santaną Rodriguez, latynoską pięknością metr siedemdziesiąt sześć, grającą na pozycji silnej skrzydłowej.

Gwizdek rozpoczynający mecz, piłka w górze, pojedynek między Cindy i Anne wygrany przez Kovalsky. Mitaki uwolniła się od kryjącej ją Jeanne Chester i wybiła się z palców, by przejąć piłkę tuż przed nosem Caroline Smith. Jeszcze w locie chwyciła pomarańczową kulę pewniej w obie dłonie, szybko rozglądając się po boisku. Nie widząc możliwości podania, ledwie jej stopy dotknęły lakierowanych paneli zaczęła kozłować, przedzierając się przez obronę drużyny przeciwnej. Dopiero gdy pojawiła się przed nią Kelly, rozejrzała się ponownie. Była zbyt daleko, by rzucać, ale też Bergson nie ustępowała jej pod względem szybkości i mogła bez problemu odczytać jej ruchy. Była to umiejętność, którą zdobyła przez ten rok niemalże nieustannych pojedynków między nimi.

Kuroko kątem oka zauważyła, że Ariana Wilson uwolniła się od kryjącej ją Smith i może wykonać podanie bez ryzyka utraty piłki. Bergson również zauważyła tę możliwość, ale nie zdążyła zareagować. Najbardziej pożądany na boisku przedmiot znalazł się w rękach Ariany. Mitaki tymczasem próbowała uwolnić się od Kelly, która z kolei starała się jej nie zgubić. W takich chwilach Mitaki szczerze żałowała, że nie była bardziej jak jej brat.

Chociaż Tetsuya i Mitaki byli bliźniętami, tak naprawdę jedyne podobieństwo między nimi zachodziło pod względem wyglądu. Oczywiście miała swoje gorsze moment, ale starsza z rodzeństwa dziewczyna była na ogół wesoła, pełna energii i towarzyska, co czyniło jej obecność zauważalną. (Czasami nawet zbyt zauważalną, chociaż nigdy nie miała intencji bycia w centrum uwagi.) Nie potrafiła nagle _zniknąć_, tak jak w tej sytuacji zrobiłby Tetsuya. Nie potrafiła odwracać od siebie uwagi tak, jak on. Dlatego właśnie chociaż oboje mieli talent do podawania, u chłopaka był on znacznie bardziej rozwinięty dzięki jego _niewidzialności_. Z tego też powodu ich style gry znacznie się od siebie różniły. Tetsuya był graczem raczej defensywnym, który dzięki swojej unikalnej zdolności posiadł misdirection, wspierał drużynę z ukrycia, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Czasem śmiała się, że jej brat jest prawdziwą szarą eminencją, podczas gdy ona sama była typem zawodnika ofensywnego. Nie potrafiła się ukryć, więc musiała atakować. I robiła to skutecznie.

Santana zablokowała rzut Ariany. Piłka odbiła się od parkietu i została przejęta przez Cindy, której wzrok od razu padł na Kelly. Wydawało się to być zbyt prostym rozwiązaniem, zwłaszcza, że Bergson stała tak blisko Kuroko, ale wiedziała, że Fulton zaryzykuje. Nie miała innego wyjścia. Cała reszta niebieskich znaczników była skutecznie kryta przez jej drużynę, dodatkowo Cindy sama była blokowana przez Wilson, która szybko wróciła do gry po utracie piłki. Bergson była jednocześnie najbezpieczniejszym i najbardziej wątpliwym rozwiązaniem. Szybki zwód i już miała podać, gdy huk otwieranych drzwi zdekoncentrował ją, przez co czujna Ariana wybiła jej piłkę z rąk. Niestety, sama zachwiała się wystraszona przez nagły hałas i posłała ją za linię boiska. Gwizdek przerwał grę. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na stojącego w drzwiach…

- Kise baka! – Mitaki mruknęła pod nosem, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

- Gomene… I mean, I'm sorry to interrupt! (_To znaczy, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.)_ – Przeszedł na płynną angielszczyznę, z typową dla siebie beztroską machając do niebieskowłosej, która miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. – Ohayo, Mitacchi-chan!

- Ej, znasz tego dziwaka? – Anne podbiegła do niej i klepnęła ją w ramię, wskazując brodą na blondyna, który najwidoczniej usłyszał słowa szatynki i wyglądał na wyjątkowo dotkniętego.

- Okrutna!

- A jak powiem, że nie?

- Mitacchi-chan!

Kovalsky wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tą śmieszną końcówką, ale jestem pewna, że woła ciebie.

- Ech… - Mitaki westchnęła, ścisnęła skronie palcami i podeszła do bocznej linii boiska, ignorując gniewne spojrzenie trenerki, które tym razem utkwiła właśnie w niej. Pani Emmerett nie lubiła, gdy ktoś przerywał im treningi, dlatego chciała załatwić to szybko nie narażając się na karne okrążenia, na które w końcu nie zasłużyła. – Potem mi powiesz, co ty tu robisz, a teraz albo czekasz na zewnątrz, albo zamykasz buźkę i siadasz grzecznie na trybunach.

- Jaka zimna! – Zdążył otrzeć niewidzialną łzę z policzka, zanim zgiął się wpół pod wpływem dźgnięcia palcami w brzuch. Spojrzał w oczy Mitaki i momentalnie zrozumiał, że z jakiegoś powodu nie miała humoru i lepiej nie przesadzać. – Usiądę w pierwszym rzędzie!

Mitaki wróciła na boisko, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do trenerki i dziewczyn. Kelly skinęła głową i wzięła piłkę, stając za linią boiska. Po gwizdku wznawiającym grę wykonała szybkie podanie do Cindy. Chwilę później Santana zdobyła pierwsze punkty w tym meczu. To mogło zaważyć na końcowym wyniku, ale Mitaki nie zamierzała się poddać.

Nie kiedy Kise na nią patrzył.

* * *

Mecz zakończył się rzutem Anne za trzy punkty i wynikiem 49:46 dla czerwonych. Pani Emmerett skomentowała krótko ich grę, przypominając o karze dla przegranych i zwolniła je. Mitaki przybiła piątki z dziewczynami ze swojej drużyny i razem z nimi podziękowała niebieskim, które nie bez narzekania zaczęły zbierać się w stronę wyjścia, gdzie po drugiej stronie szkoły czekała na nie czterystumetrowa bieżnia. Mimo to, nie były złe. Pogratulowały wyniku drużynie Kuroko i zagroziły, że następnym razem się odegrają. Rywalizacja wyparowała w jednej chwili, tak samo szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Anne i Noelle Toodie pozbierały piłki, pozostałe na hali po ich treningu, a studenci weszli na boisko, zaczynając się rozgrzewać. W tym czasie Sarah Nighter zebrała znaczniki i odniosła je do magazynku, a Ariana poszła szybko do szatni, chcąc zdążyć na wcześniejszy pociąg do domu. Mitaki wzięła z ławki swój ręcznik i wytarła twarz, biorąc głębokie hausty powietrza, by uspokoić oddech. I przy okazji trzęsienie nóg, spowodowane tym, że – jak sobie wmawiała – przez całe dwadzieścia minut gry dawała z siebie sto pięćdziesiąt procent. Dyskomfort w lewym kolanie także tłumaczyła sobie zmęczeniem.

Bo cóż innego mogło to być?

- Mitacchi-chan~! - prawie że zaśpiewał Kise, podbiegając do niej. Chwyciła butelkę wody i przez chwilę siłowała się z zakrętką, kompletnie ignorując rozentuzjazmowanego blondyna. – Byłaś świetna, nawet lepsza niż pamiętam z Teikō! Obiecaj mi, że zanim wrócę do domu zagramy jeden na jeden, zgoda? A poza tym to cudownie, że masz tak silną drużynę! Udało mi się nawet skopiować kilka ruchów, na pewno przydadzą mi się podczas eliminacji do Inter–…Oi, Mitacchi-chan! Dlaczego chlusnęłaś mnie wodą?

Mitaki spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, wolną ręką wskazując na siebie, zupełnie jakby nie wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście, sugerując, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.

- Ja miałabym chlusnąć cię wodą? – zapytała, chwilę później przysysając się do butelki, by ulżyć sobie w pragnieniu. Kiedy już skończyła, otarła usta przedramieniem, podstawiając mu pod nos już nie tak pełny pojemnik. – Że tą wodą?

- Mitacchi-chan, przecież doskonale wiem, że–…

- Nie przypominam sobie oblewania cię wodą. – To mówiąc zakręciła butelkę i przerzuciła ręcznik przez ramię. – Ale gdybym to zrobiła, pewnie dlatego, że za dużo gadasz. A, i jeszcze za to wejście smoka w trakcie meczu. Masz szczęście, że trenerka nie kazała mi biegać za karę.

- Okrutna – mruknął niezadowolony, kiedy Mitaki go wyminęła, kierując się w stronę szatni i machnęła ręką dając mu do zrozumienia, że słyszała. Nie lubił, kiedy się tak zachowywała, ale nie był zły. Najwidoczniej miała po prostu gorszy dzień, co rozumiał. – Zaczekam tutaj!

Powolnym krokiem udała się do szatni, gdzie reszta jej zespołu była już pod prysznicami, rozmawiając na błahe tematy. W drzwiach minęła się z gotową już Arianą. Kuroko opadła na ławkę obok swojej szafki i oparła głowę o zimny metal. Zamknęła oczy.

- Mita… – Anne wyszła z sektora natrysków owinięta limonkowym ręcznikiem. W dłoniach trzymała żel pod prysznic i szampon, na których Mitaki skupiła całą swoją uwagę. Ciemnowłosa przyjrzała się jej uważnie, marszcząc brwi. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – odpowiedziała automatycznie, cały czas patrząc w jeden punkt. – To tylko zmęczenie, zaraz mi przejdzie.

- Oby. – Kovalsky obdarzyła ją kolejnym badawczym spojrzeniem zanim podeszła do swojej szafki i wyciągnęła z niej mniejszy ręcznik, w który wytarła włosy. – Będziemy cię potrzebować w meczu z Niewydarzonymi Kotkami.

Mitaki uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na przekręconą nazwę drużyny Dzikich Kocic.

- Wszystko jest w porządku. Na serio.

- Mita~! – zaświergoliła Sarah, podbiegając do niebieskowłosej w samym ręczniku i pochyliła się nad nią, chwytając ją za dłonie. Zarzuciła przy tym mokrymi, czarnymi niczym smoła włosami, a chłodne krople ześlizgnęły się na twarz i szyję Kuroko. – Co to był za blondyn? To twój chłopak?

- Mój… kto? – zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę patrzyła nierozumiejącym wzrokiem prosto w szmaragdowe oczy dziewczyny, przetwarzając zadane jej pytanie, zanim dotarł do niej jego sens. – Ryōta nie jest moim…

- Jest uroczy! Taki wysoki i widać, że uprawia sport. Powiedz mi, gra w koszykówkę? Wygląda, jakby grał… Pasujecie do siebie! Boziu, dziewczyno, ty to masz szczęście! A może ma starszego brata? Mita~, jeśli ma, umówisz mnie z nim? Może być nawet z młodszym! Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, pro–…! – Urwała, kiedy rzucona przez Anne pusta butelka po wodzie trafiła ją w głowę. – Ej, za co to?

- Denerwujesz mnie swoim trajkotaniem – odpowiedziała spokojnie szatynka. – Zdradź mi, jak to jest, że masz jeszcze tyle energii?

- Poza tym, jeśli oczekujesz odpowiedzi od Mitaki, powinnaś pozwolić jej mówić. – Noelle przeczesała palcami mokre, płowe kosmyki, drugą ręką przytrzymując ręcznik, by nie spadł. Podeszła do szafek po prawej stronie i otworzyła jedną z nich, zaraz jednak odwracając się w stronę Mitaki i obrażonej Sary, rozmasowującej guza na głowie. – Więc? Jaki on jest?

- Ech… - Mitaki ucisnęła skronie palcami. – Po pierwsze, Ryōta jest tylko i wyłącznie moim przyjacielem…

- Akurat! – zaprotestowała Sarah. – Widziałam, jak na ciebie patrzył!

- I kiedy dokładnie miałaś czas gapić się na to dziwadło? – Anne spojrzała na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, już szykując się do kolejnego bezbłędnego rzutu wycelowanego w Nighter, tym razem sandałem, który właśnie wyjęła z szafki. – Może wtedy, kiedy traciłaś piłki?

- Ehehehe~! – Sarah zaśmiała się nerwowo, unosząc otwarte dłonie, pokazując, że przecież nie miała złych zamiarów. – Ale przecież koniec końców i tak wygrałyśmy!

- Giń! – Sandał z głuchym pacnięciem uderzył czarnowłosą prosto w twarz i upadł na ziemię.

- Mój nos! – Automatycznie zakryła bolące miejsce dłońmi. W kącikach szmaragdowych oczu pojawiły się łzy. – Wariatka! A co jeśli jest złamany?

- Kogo nazywasz wariatką?!

Mitaki westchnęła i wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi dziewczyn, by wyciągnąć z szafki ręcznik i żel pod prysznic, poczym zmieniła buty do koszykówki na japonki i przemknęła do sekcji prysznicowej. Zajęła pierwszą wolną kabinę i zablokowała za sobą ciemnozielone drzwi. Powiesiła ręcznik na haczyku, ściągnęła biały, luźny T-shirt, rzucając go na niski taboret i związała włosy w wysokiego, niechlujnego koka.

Podniesione głosy Anne i Sary docierały do niej, nawet kiedy weszła pod prysznic i odkręciła letnią wodę. Ta dwójka nigdy nie dogadywała się zbyt dobrze. Wiedziała, że to wszystko przez różnicę w charakterach, ale nie miała czasu o tym rozmyślać. Dla świętego spokoju musiała wymyślić sposób, by raz na zawsze wbić dziewczynom do głowy, że Ryōta był dla niej jak brat, ale nikt więcej. I że on też traktował ją tylko i wyłącznie jak siostrę, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł inaczej. Jego serce było już zajęte.

Podobnie jak jej.

Potrząsnęła głową, odganiając od siebie niechciane myśli, które znów mimowolnie ześlizgnęły się na _jego_ temat.

- Jak to jest, że wszystko zawsze sprowadza się do ciebie? – mruknęła pod nosem, przykładając czoło do kafelków. Zupełnie nie dbała o to, że zmoczyła włosy, które pod wpływem ciśnienia wody wysunęły się z gumki. Ta, zbyt słabo związana jak na kitkę, spadła na ziemię. Niebieskie kosmyki przylepiły się do jej karku, ramion i pleców. – Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu zapomnieć?

- Mita, wychodzimy! – Podskoczyła, słysząc donośny głos Sary tuż za drzwiami. – Do jutra!

- Cześć! – odkrzyknęła, wdzięczna za pomoc w otrząśnięciu się. Chwilę później w szatni słychać było tylko szum wody. Po dłuższej chwili Mitaki przypomniała sobie, że Kise ciągle na nią czekał, więc zakręciła kurek i wyszła spod prysznica. Kiedy już owinęła się ręcznikiem i pozbierała swoje rzeczy, odblokowała drzwi i nacisnęła klamkę.

Ale drzwi ani drgnęły.

- Co jest? – zapytała samą siebie, próbując jeszcze raz. Z tym samym efektem. Chciała przekręcić klucz drugi raz w lewą stronę, ale ten ani drgnął. Spróbowała w drugą, tym razem blokując je ponownie.

I znowu nic.

Upuściła rzeczy, czując w klatce piersiowej uczucie ogarniającej ją paniki. Przekręciła klucz kolejny raz i szarpnęła klamkę. Ale te nie ustąpiły. Uderzyła w nie otwartą ręką raz .

- Jest tam kto? – zawołała z nadzieją, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki w szatni. Kiedy jednak nikt się nie odezwał, doszła do wniosku, że musiało jej się wydawać. Mimo to, nie przestawała uderzać w drzwi i wzywać pomocy. – Halo? Potrzebuję pomocy! Drzwi się zatrzasnęły, nie mogę wyjść! Błagam, ktokolwiek! – Krzyczała tak z całych sił, dopóki nie zaczęło jej boleć gardło, a w płucach brakło powietrza.

I kiedy wydawało się, że już gorzej być nie może, nagle zgasło światło.

Mitaki pisnęła krótko i przylgnęła do drzwi całym ciałem, czując strach, wzbierający we wszystkich komórkach jej ciała. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje ani kiedy ktokolwiek przyjdzie, by jej pomóc. Była sama w ciemnym, ciasnym pomieszczeniu.

Niebieskie oczy wypełniły się łzami. Przerażenie ścisnęło za gardło.

Nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie mogła złapać oddechu.

Panikowała.

Osunęła się bezwiednie na ziemię, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w ciemność. Nie potrafiła nawet określić, gdzie znajdują się jej kończyny. Czuła, że zaraz rozsadzi jej płuca. Niczym ryba wyjęta z wody poruszała bezgłośnie ustami, łapiąc krótkie, urywane oddechy, prawie zapominając o wydychaniu powietrza, co doprowadziło do zapowietrzenia się i dodatkowo pogorszyło sytuację.

Dusiła się.

- Mitacchi-chan, jesteś tu? – Przerażającą ciszę przerwał przytłumiony głos, dochodzący z korytarza.

_Ryō._

- Siadł prąd, więc przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku… Mogę wejść?

_Ryō, pomóż mi._

- Mitacchi-chan, odezwij się! To nie jest śmieszne!

_Proszę._

- Tylko mnie nie pobij, dobra? Wchodzę!

_Błagam!_

- Mitacchi-chan… Jesteś tu?

_Błagam, pomóż mi.._

- Skoro tu cię nie ma, dlaczego zostawiłaś swoje rzeczy? Bawisz się ze mną w chowanego, czy jak?

_Potrzebuję cię._

- A może jesteś pod prysznicem?

_Uratuj mnie._

- Ciekawe, dlaczego to krzesło blokuje drzwi kabiny?

_Nie chcę umierać!_

- Huh? Zaraz… Krzesło blokuje… drzwi? Oi, Mitacchi-chan!

Jej przerażony umysł zarejestrował huk odrzucanego na bok krzesła. Chwilę później drzwi ustąpiły, a jasne światło latarki poraziło ją w oczy, ale ani drgnęła. Łzy płynęły strumieniami po jej bladych policzkach. Dłonie zaciskały się bezwiednie na krawędzi ręcznika. Cała trzęsła się ze strachu. Nadal nie mogła złapać oddechu. Mimo to, gdzieś w głębi poczuła ulgę. Nie była już sama.

Kise poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Upuścił latarkę na zimne kafelki, a sam upadł na kolana i chwycił jej podbródek w dłoń, obracając jej twarz tak, by spojrzała mu w oczy. Źródło światła potoczyło się kawałek, zanim skierowało się na nich. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i jeszcze przyspieszyło rytmu, gdy zorientował się w jakim stanie znajduje się jego przyjaciółka.

Nie wiedział, co robić.

Nie było dla niego tajemnicą, że Mitaki ma klaustrofobię. Wiedział, że panicznie boi się ciemności, dlatego ciągle spała przy zapalonej lampce nocnej. Nigdy jednak nie widział jej w takim stanie, jak teraz. Co gorsza, świadomość, że jeśli zaraz nie pomoże jej w jakikolwiek sposób, zakończenie będzie tragiczne, sprawiała, ze sam zaczynał panikować. Cały czas patrzył w jej zwężone, rozedrgane źrenice, przyćmione strachem. Chwycił ją za ramiona.

- Mitacchi-chan, jestem tutaj, już dobrze, już wszystko dobrze. – Zaczął do niej mówić roztrzęsionym głosem, podejmując rozpaczliwą próbę uspokojenia jej. – Oddychaj, proszę cię, oddychaj! Spokojnie, jestem tu, nigdzie nie idę, nie zostawię cię, już wszystko dobrze, nie masz się czego bać, słyszysz?

Skinęła delikatnie głową, odzyskując nieco władzy nad własnym ciałem. Patrząc w jego miodowe, zmartwione i pełne strachu oczy zaczęła się uspokajać. Już nie była sama.

- Musisz spróbować się uspokoić, rozumiesz? I oddychać, pamiętasz jak się oddycha? Wdech i wydech, wdech i wydech, i wdech…Wydech.

Pozbyła się całego przetrzymywanego w płucach powietrza i zaraz zaczęła kaszleć. Zmarszczyła brwi, zamknęła oczy i osłoniła usta dłonią, pochylając się nieco do przodu. Kise odetchnął z ulgą, przytulając ją mocno do siebie z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze poczuł ulgę, że najgorsze mieli za sobą.

Po drugie nie chciał, by widziała jego łzy.

- Ryō – wyszeptała jego imię po dłuższej chwili, trzęsącymi się dłońmi chwytając jego koszulkę. Jeszcze przez moment siedzieli tak bez ruchu, ona z czołem opartym o twardą klatkę piersiową Kise, on obejmując ją za barki. Oboje płakali cicho, powoli dochodząc do siebie. – Dziękuję.

- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób.

Coś pstryknęło nad ich głowami. Coś błysnęło. I kolejny raz.

A potem wszystko zalało światło jarzeniówek.


	4. Rozdział 4 - MB vs RE

_I oto jest kolejny rozdział! Co prawda mógłby pojawić się wcześniej, ale miałam trochę zamieszania z moim kotem, co oczywiście skończyło się lataniem do weterynarza i uszczuplaniem mojego portfela, ale cóż... Synuś rozwalił sobie łapkę, mamusia musi płacić! (Nie, wcale nie zostanę starą panną z 30 kotami.)_

_Od razu przyznaję się, że rozpisałam się jeszcze bardziej, niż ostatnio. Planowałam zmieścić wszystko w tej samej objętości, ale cóż... Nie wyszło. Błagam o wybaczenie!_

_A jeśli chodzi o błędy - te, których jeszcze nie wyłapałam, zobaczę pewnie dopiero jutro, po opublikowaniu i wtedy je usunę. Gomene!_

_Co do następnego odcinka - nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się pojawi, bo wypadałoby w końcu wziąć się ostro za przygotowania do matury. Oczywiście wątpię, żebym wytrzymała aż do 23 maja bez pisania, dlatego coś na pewno pojawi się w międzyczasie. Problem w tym, że nie wiem co i kiedy._

_Korzystając z okazji, chciałbym też życzyć wszystkim zdrowych, spokojnych Świąt Wielkanocnych (i bogatego Zajączka, o!)_

_I oczywiście dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa ;3_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Rozdział 4. Miami Beach vs Ransom Everglades**

* * *

Hala widowiskowo-sportowa liceum Ransom Everglades wydała się jej jeszcze większa, gdy stanęła na boisku, niż gdy pełnym podziwu, choć nieco nieobecnym wzrokiem przyglądała się jej z zewnątrz. Teraz jednak, kilka minut przed gwizdkiem rozpoczynającym mecz, nie miała czasu rozwodzić się ani nad nowoczesnością miejsca, ani nad tłumem ludzi zajmującym trybuny. Zanim znowu odpłynęła w swoje myśli, zdążyła jedynie zarejestrować poustawiane w różnych miejscach kamery, które miały umożliwić internetową transmisję pierwszego meczu eliminacji do zawodów krajowych. Na szczęście wiedziała o nich wcześniej, dlatego mogła uprzedzić rodzinę i przyjaciół, że jeśli tylko mają ochotę, będą mogli obejrzeć ją w sobotę o ósmej rano czasu Miami, czyli o dwudziestej pierwszej w Tokio.

Kilkukrotnie odbiła piłkę od lśniącego czystością parkietu, niespecjalnie zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Reszta drużyny razem z rezerwowymi w fioletowo-białych strojach dawała na swojej połowie mały popis umiejętności, a ona stała zupełnie z boku przy linii oddzielającej części boiska, całkowicie mechanicznie kozłując piłkę. Osoby postronne może i uznałyby, że Mitaki koncentruje się przed meczem, ale pozostałe dziewczyny doskonale wiedziały, że coś nie daje jej spokoju. Prawda była taka, że od zeszłotygodniowego incydentu pod prysznicami as Płaszczek był wiecznie nieobecny myślami i jakby wystraszony. Nikt nie potrafił do niej dotrzeć poza Ryōtą, którego przedstawiła im jako najlepszego przyjaciela, a który wyjechał w zeszły czwartek. Chociaż może słowo _dotrzeć_, nie było odpowiednie.

Ona po prostu zachowywała się tak, jakby nikomu nie ufała. Starała się zachowywać normalnie, ale siedzący gdzieś głęboko w niej strach blokował ją, co było widać na treningach, gdzie znowu zaczęła grać sama, a kiedy już próbowała podawać, budować akcje i interakcje z koleżankami, jej skuteczność była wyjątkowo niska, rzuty niecelne, a podania niemalże bez wyjątku przechwytywane. Mimo to, wszelkie pytania o jej stan zbywała krótkim _nic mi nie jest_ wymiennie z _wszystko w porządku_ i zapewnieniem, że _do meczu się ogarnę_. Pozostawało im tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie kłamała. Póki co jednak nic na to nie wskazywało.

Mitaki chwyciła piłkę w obie dłonie, czując pod opuszkami palców drobne wypustki. Zamknęła oczy, oddychając spokojnie. Wiedziała, co do niej należało. Musiała skupić się na grze. Musiała skupić się na tym, żeby nie dać się presji i walczyć na dwieście procent, nie zapominając, że koszykówka jest sportem drużynowym, a ona nie jest sama na boisku. Musiała… Och, żeby to jeszcze było takie proste! Żeby jeszcze w głowie nie kłębił jej się milion myśli zupełnie niezwiązanych z meczem!

Żeby jeszcze ostatni tydzień nie miał miejsca!

Nie mogła zapomnieć uczucia paniki, jakie ogarnęło ją wtedy pod prysznicem. W dodatku świadomość, że nadal nie było wiadomo, kto zablokował drzwi i wyłączył prąd w sali gimnastycznej, budziła w niej strach, że to się powtórzy. Wiadomość o incydencie niemal natychmiast doszła do trenerki, która zaczęła poszukiwać sprawcy wśród osób przebywających wtedy w szkole, co ograniczało się do drużyny koszykarskiej, studentów i chórzystów, mających próbę do występu na szkolnym festynie.

Oczywiście główne podejrzenia zostały skierowane na pierwsze dwie grupy, ale Mitaki nie wierzyła, że mógłby to być ktoś z nich. A już na pewno nie żadna z Płaszczek. Ufała im. Dobrze się z nimi dogadywała. Lubiły się. Dlaczego więc miałyby zrobić coś takiego? Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu. Poza tym, był jeszcze list w kopercie z obrazkiem niebieskiego motyla, który znalazła w szafce zaraz po włączeniu światła.

_Ciemność i panika od zawsze szły w parze. To dopiero początek._

Nie powiedziała o nim nikomu, nawet – a może zwłaszcza – Ryō. Wiedziała, że potrafił być cholernie nadopiekuńczy i tylko niepotrzebnie by się o nią martwił, podczas gdy to wszystko było pewnie jedynie czyimś głupim żartem. Łącznie z smsem, który otrzymała w dniu meczu nad ranem.

_Dzisiejsza prognoza dla Miami: poważna kontuzja i wstrząśnienie mózgu. Do zobaczenia wkrótce._

Tak, to wszystko był tylko idiotyczny, wyjątkowo mało śmieszny i nieudany dowcip, który miał ją nastraszyć przed meczem z Ransom Everglades. Poza tym, już i tak dostarczyła Ryōcie wystarczającej ilości kłopotów. Dlatego tak dzielnie walczyła sama ze sobą, by się uśmiechać, gdy odprowadzała go na lotnisko i gdy w końcu wydusiła z niego to, co chciał jej powiedzieć przez cały pobyt, chociaż samo wspomnienie wywoływało u niej tą samą niezidentyfikowaną mieszankę uczuć, jak podczas rozmowy z przyjacielem.

_Przyjemny, kobiecy głos wypełnił halę lotniska, informując o rozpoczynającej się odprawie do lotu z Miami do Tokio. Ścisnęła mocniej jego ramię, wiedząc, że zbliża się chwila pożegnania. Kise zmierzwił włosy Mitaki wolną dłonią, nie zważając na jej protesty. Uśmiechnął się smutno, kiedy na jej twarzy wykwitł wyraz dziecinnego buntu, patrząc na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę._

_- Na pewno dasz sobie radę?_

_- Jestem dużą dziewczynką. – Wymusiła uśmiech, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo chciała, by został. Kise rozłożył ramiona, unosząc brwi w pytającym geście, a ona tym razem zaakceptowała jego ofertę i przysunęła się bliżej, splatając dłonie za jego plecami. Coś ścisnęło ją za gardło, ale nie chciała płakać. Obiecała sobie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, pozwoli sobie na łzy, szlochy i łkania dopiero wtedy, kiedy straci go z oczu. Zwłaszcza, że była jeszcze jedna rzecz, której chciała się dowiedzieć. Przełknęła wzruszenie, wysuwając się z jego uścisku na odległość ramion i spojrzała w górę, natrafiając na to ciepłe spojrzenie miodowych tęczówek, które tak w nim lubiła. – Ryō… Czy teraz powiesz mi w końcu, o co chodzi? _

_Zaskoczenie na jego twarzy wskazywało, że albo udawał, albo faktycznie nie zrozumiał o czym mówiła. Po chwili milczenia rozwinęła myśl, będąc pewną, że miała rację. Zbyt długo go znała, by nie wiedzieć, kiedy coś go trapiło._

_- Przez cały tydzień miałam wrażenie, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś irracjonalnego powodu boisz się mojej reakcji… Proszę, powiedz mi, co się stało. – Uniosła kąciki ust do góry, patrząc na niego dociekliwym, ale i pełnym spokojnego oczekiwania wzrokiem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie dostrzeże czających się w kącikach jej oczu łez._

_- Ech, Mitacchi-chan jest zbyt spostrzegawcza!_

_- Ryō… - Ponagliła go._

_- Właściwie to nic takiego, po prostu… - Głęboki oddech. Skoro to nic takiego, dlaczego tak się stresował? – W eliminacjach do Interhigh moje liceum, Kaijō, spotka się albo z Seirin…_

_- Czyli szkołą Tetsu, tak? _

_- Tak. Z nimi albo z Akademią Tōō._

_- Tōō? – zapytała automatycznie, wiedząc, że skądś kojarzyła tę nazwę, chociaż nie pamiętała, by była to znana szkoła za czasów, gdy jeszcze mieszkała w Tokio, ale… Nagle nieśmiała myśl pojawiła się i zaraz szybko rozkwitła, sprawiając, że jej serce zgubiło swój stały rytm. – Czy to nie szkoła Sa-chan i…_

_- Aah. – Przerwał jej, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Zaraz jednak spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. – Chciałem tylko, żebyś wiedziała, że jeśli Kurokocchi i Kagamicchi nie dadzą rady powstrzymać Aominecchiego, wtedy ja to zrobię. Za wszelką cenę._

_- Ryō… - szepnęła, próbując nie mrugać oczami, które w jednej chwili stały się trzy razy bardziej wilgotne. Nie chciała uronić przy nim ani jednej łzy więcej. Nawet, jeśli jej serce tłukło się boleśnie i niekontrolowanie w piersi, a kolana nagle zmiękły, ledwie utrzymując ją w pionie._

_- Udowodnię, że Aomine Daiki nie jest jedynym, który może pokonać Aomine Daikiego. – Łzy w jej oczach niemal przekroczyły krytyczny poziom, ale nie potrafiła odwrócić od niego wzroku. Tak samo jak nie potrafiła opisać ogromu uczuć, jaki zawładnął nią w jednej chwili – smutek mieszał się z radością, tęsknota z nadzieją, ból z wiarą… A serce toczyło kolejną walkę z rozumem._

_- B-baka – jej cichy, drżący głos, zdradził jej prawdziwe emocje, mimo że twarz usilnie próbowała przybrać twardy, niewzruszony wyraz. Zacisnęła trzęsące się dłonie w pięści, myśląc, że tego nie zauważył. – M-myślałam, że stało się coś po–… poważnego…_

_Uśmiechnął się smutno, przyciągając Mitaki do siebie i kolejny raz zamknął jej drobną postać w silnym uścisku, zgodnie z jej wolą udając, że nie widzi, jak płacze. Było jednak jeszcze coś, co musiał jej powiedzieć ze względu na ich przyjaźń, nawet jeśli miało ją to z całą pewnością zranić._

_- Mitacchi-chan… Jest jeszcze coś. – zaczął spokojnie, jakby mówił do dziecka, czując delikatne skinięcie głowy na swojej klatce piersiowej, ale i bez tego wiedział, że słucha. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, walcząc ze sobą, aż w końcu westchnął cicho, poddając się. – Komimura wróciła do Tokio._

- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Czyż to nie nasza mała Japoneczka? Jeszcze nie zrozumiałaś, że Ameryka to nie miejsce dla żółtków?

Wyrwana z własnych myśli Mitaki gwałtownie podniosła powieki i zadarła głowę, by spojrzeć w brązowe oczy dziewczyny ubranej w czerwono-złoty strój Ransom Everglades. Niemalże od razu zmarszczyła brwi, widząc przed sobą Laylę McCarthy, która jeszcze na początku roku szkolnego razem z nią wstępowała do Płaszczek, a po dwóch miesiącach została podkupiona przez sponsorów ich największych rywalek.

- To nieładnie rzucać takimi rasistowskimi komentarzami, Laylo – powiedziała spokojnie, czując powoli kiełkującą w niej złość i determinację. Layla wyrwała jej piłkę z rąk, zaczynając się nią bawić i okręcać na palcu wskazującym.

McCarthy od początku miała problemy z akceptacją pochodzenia zarówno Kuroko, jak i Rodriguez, dlatego odkąd się poznały nie potrafiły się ze sobą dogadać. To nie tak, że się nienawidziły. Mitaki i Santana starały się nie wchodzić Layli w drogę, nie czując potrzeby zaprzyjaźniania się z nią, a Layla zaciskała zęby, ilekroć miała ochotę dokuczyć im _bez powodu_, bo mimo wszystko widziała w nich wartościowe zawodniczki. Wtedy jednak starały się zachowywać co najmniej neutralnie wobec siebie, bo należały do jednej drużyny i – chcąc nie chcąc – spędzały w swoim towarzystwie dużo czasu. Teraz nie miały powodu. – Poza tym, mam takie samo prawo tu być, jak ty.

- Tak? Więc udowodnij mi to swoją grą.

- Jakiś problem? – Anne stanęła za Mitaki, patrząc na mierzącą metr siedemdziesiąt dziewięć Laylę z góry. – Zatęskniłaś za dawną drużyną, McCarthy?

- Ostatni czek nie doszedł? – Kelly pojawiła się po drugiej stronie Kuroko, mierząc przeciwniczkę spojrzeniem pełnym siły i pogardy.

- Rozumiem, że nadal nie możesz pogodzić się z tym, że gram lepiej od ciebie, Bergson.

- Za chwilę się przekonamy, kto jest lepszy, a kto się tylko przechwala.

- Cóż… - Layla wcisnęła piłkę w ręce Mitaki, wytrącając ją z równowagi. Gdyby nie silny uścisk dłoni Anne na ramieniu, z całą pewnością by upadła. – Nie lubię się powtarzać, ale zrobię wyjątek. Udowodnijcie mi swoją grą, że coś znaczycie. Tylko uważajcie na swojego maluszka, bo ktoś może go nie zauważyć i całkiem przypadkiem zdepnąć.

Mitaki poczuła dreszcze, ale nie dała po sobie poznać niepokoju, jaki wywołały w niej słowa McCarthy, która odwróciła się na pięcie i przebiegła kawałek w stronę swojego kosza, zanim przyjęła podanie od jednej z koleżanek i przerzuciła piłkę przez obręcz stojąc za linią rzutów za trzy punkty. Spojrzała z wyższością na Mitaki, zaciskającą palce na pomarańczowej kuli, ale nie dostrzegła na jej twarzy spodziewanego zaskoczenia i niemożliwego do ukrycia podziwu. Jej twarz była tak samo bez wyrazu, jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, gdy jej groziła. W końcu rzut McCarthy był niczym wielkim dla osoby, która widziała w akcji Midorimę z Pokolenia Cudów, potrafiącego trafić do kosza nawet zza linii połowy. Layla skrzywiła się i wyrwała piłkę jakiejś dziewczynie, poczym cały gniew włożyła w wykonanie widowiskowego i nagrodzonego brawami ze strony publiczności Ransom Everglades wsadu. Ale trójka Płaszczek już na nią nie patrzyła.

- Wszystko okej? – zapytała Kelly, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

- Tak, dzięki. – Kapitan drużyny skinęła głową i wróciła do ćwiczeń, zostawiając ją z Anne. Szatynka natomiast westchnęła, zakładając ręce za głowę i spojrzała w osłonięte klatką reflektory, mrużąc oczy.

- Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, Mita… Czasami jesteś zbyt miła i wesoła, czasem miotasz piorunami, a kiedy indziej mam wrażenie, że najchętniej byś się zaszyła z daleka od ludzkości i myślała, myślała, myślała… I to zwykle nie wtedy, kiedy trzeba albo nie o tym, o czym powinnaś. – Mitaki patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – A jak jest dzisiaj, co?

Kuroko opuściła wzrok na trzymaną w dłoniach piłkę i ściągnęła brwi. Anne miała rację. Dzisiaj nie było miejsca na użalanie się nad sobą. Nie było czasu na myślenie o tym, co ją martwiło i co ją bolało. Dzisiaj był dzień, w którym zapewnią sobie miejsce w półfinałach. Dzień, w którym ostatecznie przewyższą Ransom Everglades. I przy okazji dokopią McCarthy.

Komentator podał przez głośnik informację, że mecz rozpocznie się za dwie minuty.

Mitaki spojrzała na Anne z determinacją w oczach i szczerym, zaciętym uśmiechem na ustach. Nie musiała odpowiadać. Szatynka wystawiła w jej stronę otwartą dłoń i przybiły sobie piątkę, ruszając w stronę ławki rezerwowych, gdzie zebrała się już reszta zespołu. Powitały je pełne ulgi uśmiechy.

Kuroko wróciła.

* * *

- Ano, Aida-san…

- Waa! – Dziewczęcy wrzask potoczył się po sali gimnastycznej, zagłuszając odgłosy kozłowania, piski butów i świst siatki, które mimo to nie ustały. Ćwiczyli dalej, jakby nic się nie stało, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie przywykli już do takich sytuacji. Oczywiście nie miało to wpływu na fakt, że Kagami posłał piłkę w pustą przestrzeń, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że jego partner zniknął.

Aida Riko, trener drużyny koszykarskiej liceum Seirin i sprawca nagle zwiększonego poziomu decybeli, podskoczyła wystraszona, kiedy tuż przed jej twarzą pojawiła się blada dłoń jednego z jej zawodników. Chwyciła się za serce, oddychając głęboko, by ułamek sekundy później wybuchnąć gniewem i zamachnąć się podkładką do pisania w celu ukarania jedynej osoby, która mogła podkraść się do niej tak blisko bez zwracania na siebie uwagi którejkolwiek z osób znajdujących się na sali gimnastycznej. Ale jego już tam nie było.

- Huh?

- Jestem tutaj – spokojny, beznamiętny głos niebieskowłosego chłopaka doszedł ją z lewej, dlatego szybko odwróciła się w jego stronę, już bez zamiaru znokautowania go kawałkiem lakierowanej tektury.

- Czy mógłbyś łaskawie zaznaczyć jakoś swoją obecność **zanim** pojawisz się tuż obok mnie? – westchnęła zrezygnowana, rozcierając skronie. Kiedy nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy znudzonym wzrokiem. – O co chodzi, Kuroko?

- Chciałbym prosić o pozwolenie na wcześniejsze opuszczenie treningu. – Na czole Riko pojawiła się niebezpiecznie pulsująca żyłka, jednak na jej twarzy wykwitł ten sam przerażająco-słodki uśmiech, który zwiastował jedynie terror, jakiego dozna ten, kto go wywołał. Tetsuya doskonale wiedział, że był na straconej pozycji od samego początku, jednak obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby obejrzeć jeden z najważniejszych meczy w życiu jego starszej o trzynaście minut bliźniaczki. Nawet, jeśli miało to oznaczać zemstę Aidy i potrojenie normalnego zestawu ćwiczeń, który i w swej podstawowej formie doprowadzał go na skraj wytrzymałości. – Moja siostra gra dzisiaj ważny mecz i bardzo mi zależy, żeby go obejrzeć.

- I tylko z tego powodu… Ech? – Riko urwała nagle, przypatrując się jak zwykle enigmatycznemu Kuroko z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. – Ty masz siostrę?

- Tak.

- ŻE~ JAK?!

Kilkanaście minut później cała drużyna z liceum Seirin zgromadziła się w jednej z pustych sal, gdzie przygotowali potrzebny sprzęt. Aida opierała się o biurko nauczycielskie, z założonymi na piersiach rękoma wpatrując się w niebieskowłosego. Z jednej strony nie podobało jej się, że omijali trening tuż przed eliminacjami do Interhigh i meczem z Tōō, a z drugiej… Z drugiej po prostu była ciekawa. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o umiejętnościach i ewentualnym podobieństwie stylu gry rodzeństwa. _Czy to możliwe, żeby istniało dwóch zawodników-widmo?_

- Nadal nie wierzę, że przez ten cały czas nawet nie pisnąłeś słówkiem o tym, że masz siostrę. – Kagami rozparł się na krześle. Reszta drużyny mu przytaknęła. – I nie wyskakuj mi znowu z tym swoim _nie pytaliście_!

- W takim razie nie powiem nic.

Zbiorowe westchnięcie rezygnacji wypełniło salę. Atmosfery nie udało się ożywić nawet Koganei'owi, który zaczął na głos zastanawiać się nad wyglądem siostry Kuroko. Bardzo szybko doszli do wniosku, że wyobrażenie Tetsuyi w spódniczce i nieco dłuższych włosach będzie musiało im wystarczyć gdzieś do połowy drugiej kwarty, bo wcześniej zapewne nie będą w stanie jej zauważyć. Dopiero komentarz samego zainteresowanego wzbudził w nich zainteresowanie.

- Nee-san nie jest taka jak ja. – W jego spokojnym spojrzeniu pojawiła się nutka oczekiwania i dumy, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się obraz boiska, na które sędzia wzywał obie drużyny.

- _Witam państwa serdecznie w ten piękny, słoneczny poranek! Pierwszy i najbardziej oczekiwany mecz eliminacji do tegorocznych zawodów krajowych szkół średnich rozegra się między Dzikimi Kocicami z Ransom Everglades oraz Płaszczkami z Miami Beach pod czujnym okiem sędziego Dwayne'a Freeda. Komentować dla państwa będzie Ryan Crown! Zacznijmy od przedstawienia drużyn!_

Ekran został podzielony na pół. Po lewej pojawiło się ujęcie kamery przedstawiające trenera Ransom Everglades, skupionego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, po prawej natomiast widoczna była kobieta odpowiedzialna za drużynę przeciwną, przekazująca ostatnie wskazówki stojącym już na boisku zawodniczkom. Komentator przedstawił ich jako Brandona Scotta i Marthę Emmerett. Później na ekranie pojawiły się środkowe obu drużyn, ale Kuroko zwrócił uwagę jedynie na numer siedem z Miami Beach, Anne Kovalsky. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy miał okazję zobaczyć zespół swojej siostry.

Komentator podał podstawowe statystyki i przeszedł do silnych skrzydłowych. Z prawej połowy ekranu machała do nich zalotnie zjawiskowa latynoska, numer dziesięć, Santana Rodriguez. Następne w kolejności były niskie skrzydłowe i Cindy Fulton, trójka, jako przedstawicielka Płaszczek. Obrońcą była niezwykle skupiona na meczu pani kapitan, numer dwanaście, Kelly Bergson. I w końcu…

Drużyna z Seirin wstrzymała oddech.

- _I nareszcie, rozgrywające i dwie najbardziej obiecujące gwiazdy dzisiejszego meczu! Pojedynek między nimi z całą pewnością dostarczy mnóstwa emocji! W czerwieni i złocie numer sześć, Layla McCarthy, pierwszoklasistka metr siedemdziesiąt dziewięć! W fioletowych barwach, również z pierwszej klasy, z wynikiem stu sześćdziesięciu pięciu centymetrów najniższa zawodniczka na boisku, która sukcesywnie zaprzecza, że trzynastka na jej plecach jest pechowa, Mitaki Kuroko!_

Długie, niebieskie włosy związane w wysoki kucyk i zaplecione w misternego kłosa. Grzywka zaczesana do tyłu i utrzymywana w miejscu przez czarną, materiałową opaską. Ogromne, niebieskie oczy. Jasna karnacja. Twarz...

- JEST DOKŁADNIE TAKA, JAK TY! – wrzasnęli zawodnicy, przyglądając się uważnie to dziewczynie, to Tetsuyi.

- Może trochę bardziej delikatna i dziewczęca, ale wciąż… - Aida usiadła w ławce, wpatrując się uważnie w ekran, na którym ponownie widać było całe boisko i sędziego, pouczającego panie kapitan obu drużyn o konieczności zachowania zasad fair play. Riko wplotła palce w swoje krótkie, jasnobrązowe włosy i oparła na nich głowę. – Jedyna różnica jest taka, że nie ma twojego beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy.

- Nie to miałem na myśli, mówiąc, że nee-san nie jest taka, jak ja – spokojny głos Kuroko zdawał się wybrzmieć znacznie głośniej, niż zwykle, ale jedyną różnicą był fakt, że tym razem wszyscy skupili uwagę na jego słowach. Kapitanki uścisnęły sobie dłonie, poczym odeszły do swoich drużyn na ostatnią naradę przed pierwszym gwizdkiem. – Miałem na myśli różnicę w naszej grze.

Kagami Taiga, aktualne światło Tetsuyi, uniósł brwi i spojrzał na przyjaciela z zaciekawieniem. Co prawda nie sądził, by jego siostra mogła być aż tak dobra, jak gracze Pokolenia Cudów (w końcu była **kobietą**), ale zaczął się zastanawiać, czy też posiada jakieś specjalne umiejętności. Kuroko nie odpowiedział na jego niezbadane pytanie, za to cały czas wbijał wzrok w obraz na ekranie, gdzie Płaszczki wyrzuciły właśnie ręce w górę i rozeszły się, ustawiając na swoich pozycjach. Kovalsky, dziewczyna z numerem siedem, weszła do koła i rozpoczęła pojedynek na spojrzenia z czternastką z przeciwnej drużyny. Sędzia ułożył piłkę na prawej dłoni, wolną wsadzając gwizdek między wargi.

- Mitaki była moim pierwszym światłem. Gdybym miał porównać jej umiejętności do kogoś innego… – Aida poruszyła się niespokojnie, przybierając wygodniejszą pozycję i ze zdwojoną intensywnością zaczęła przypatrywać się transmisji. Sędzia wyrzucił piłkę w powietrze, gwizdek rozpoczął grę, środkowe wyskoczyły, zawodniczki wymieszały się na połowach i... Kovalsky zdobyła piłkę dla swojej drużyny. Bergson wyminęła dziewczynę, która ją kryła i podała do Kuroko, przed którą w jednej chwili pojawiła się McCarthy. Wymieniły ze sobą dwa zdania, Mitaki uśmiechnęła się i… – … byłby to Aomine-kun.

- EH~?!

McCarthy upadła, wytrącona z równowagi podczas próby zatrzymania Kuroko, która wykonała widowiskowy zwód i w ułamku sekundy znalazła się pod koszem przeciwniczek.

- _2:0 dla Miami Beach!_

* * *

- Senpai! Pospiesz się, druga kwarta zaraz się zacznie!

Kasamatsu Yukio, kapitan drużyny koszykarskiej liceum Kaijō, wytarł dłonie w ręcznik i wyszedł z łazienki, kierując się do swojego pokoju, gdzie Kise leżał na jego łóżku z nosem niemalże przylepionym do ekranu laptopa, na którym uruchomił transmisję meczu licealistek z Miami, z których jedna – jak zrozumiał – była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i siostrą tego niewidzialnego chłopaka z Seirin, przyjaciela Kise z czasów Teikō.

- Senpai! – Stojąc już za drzwiami ponownie usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos blondyna. Wszedł do środka.

- Śmiesz poganiać starszoklasistę? – warknął, wygrażając pięścią w stronę modela, który potrząsnął szybko głową, unosząc ręce w geście obronnym na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu jego pozycja – a w dalszym ciągu leżał na brzuchu na jego łóżku, podpierając się na przedramionach. Kasamatsu bez najmniejszych skrupułów zabrał mu laptopa i postawił na niskiej półce dwa metry od nosa Kise.

- Kasamatsu-senpai! Teraz nie będę widział cudownej gry Mitacchi-chan!

- Przynajmniej nie zepsujesz sobie oczu. Na co mi kopiujący gracz, który nie może kopiować? – Kise wymamrotał coś niezadowolony, co zdenerwowało go jeszcze bardziej. – Mam ci przyłożyć? - Zagroził, siadając na ziemi i oparł się plecami o ramę łóżka. Wiedział, że Kise się nadąsał, ale wcale go to nie obchodziło. Skoro już wprosił się o tej porze do jego domu, tym bardziej powinien go respektować. Po chwili ciszy, kiedy druga kwarta rozkręciła się na dobre, Kise przysunął się bliżej krawędzi, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując w ekran.

Do tej pory Miami Beach i Ransom Everglades szły łeb w łeb. Dwa punkty zdobyte przez jedną drużynę, zaraz były nadrabiane przez drugą. Poza tym, do takich akcji nie dochodziło zbyt często, gdyż zarówno Dzikie Kocice, jak i Płaszczki miały bardzo dobrą obronę. Ich gra polegała głównie na przechwytywaniu piłek, poszukiwaniu drogi podania do McCarthy lub Kuroko i blokowaniu siebie nawzajem. Mimo to, drużyna w fioletowych strojach radziła sobie wyraźnie lepiej, dzięki czemu udało im się wypracować czteropunktową różnicę punktów.

Kasamatsu musiał przyznać, że gdy Kise oznajmił mu, że koniecznie musi obejrzeć ten mecz, był nastawiony sceptycznie, bo w końcu co go obchodziła gra jakichś dziewuch zza oceanu? Teraz jednak z uwagą śledził poczynania obu drużyn. Analizował ich ruchy, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy i co będą mogli wykorzystać w meczu eliminacyjnym do Interhigh.

- Ta twoja przyjaciółka…

- Aah – mruknął krótko, ciągle naburmuszony. Kasamatsu zignorował fakt, że Kise mu przerwał, skupiając się na meczu.

- Spodziewałem się, że będzie używać misdirection, tak jak jej brat.

- Mitacchi-chan gra inaczej, niż Kurokocchi! – Kasamatsu szybkim ruchem ręki uderzył Kise w tył głowy, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że zauważył i bez jego pomocy, ale Ryōta się tym nie przejął, nagle ożywiony. – Mitacchi-chan zawsze była typem zawodnika ofensywnego, można powiedzieć, że ma to we krwi od urodzenia!

- Znasz ją aż tak długo?

- Nie, poznaliśmy się dopiero w Teikō. Chodziliśmy razem na kurs gotowania – odpowiedział bez cienia zażenowania, z szerokim uśmiechem i iskierkami w oczach wpatrując się w ekran laptopa, gdzie zespół Mitaki właśnie zdobył trzy punkty dzięki rzutowi Anne Kovalsky. – Ale o jej talencie przekonałem się dopiero w drugiej klasie, kiedy sam zacząłem grać w kosza, z tym, że wtedy już miała za sobą ponad rok pojedynków z Aominecchim. Co prawda zawsze przegrywała, ale przynajmniej potrafiła dotrzymać mu kroku… A wiesz, że bezkształtny rzut Aominecchiego tak naprawdę należy do Mitacchi-chan? To ona mu go pokazała!

Kasamatsu spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Jego oczy zdawały się pytać, czy mówią o tym samym Aomine Daikim z Pokolenia Cudów. Owszem, patrząc na jej grę mógł bez wątpienia stwierdzić, że była na bardzo wysokim poziomie, ale żeby dorównywała temu bezlitosnemu potworowi, smarkaczowi, którego mecze oglądał z zapartym tchem, mimo że zazdrościł mu talentu? I jeszcze bezkształtny rzut, ten nie do zatrzymania w jakikolwiek sposób, zawdzięczał jej?

Kise uśmiechnął się, widząc wyraz nie tylko niedowierzania, ale i podziwu na twarzy jego kapitana. To prawda, że Mitaki była niesamowita, choć jej wrodzona skromność nie pozwalała jej się chwalić. Dlatego on wypełniał ten obowiązek za nią, z czystą przyjemnością.

Nagle jednak spochmurniał.

- Ale potem sprawy się pokomplikowały, Aominecchi się zmienił i okazał za dużo zainteresowania innej dziewczynie… Rozstali się, a Mitacchi-chan wyjechała na stypendium do gimnazjum w Miami i już tam została. Aominecchi złamał jej serce i za to bym go najchętniej zabił! – Zacisnął pięści na brązowej pościeli, a jego oblicze pociemniało. Zwykle był po prostu głupio szczęśliwy, beztroski i przejmował się jedynie przegraną w meczu, co dotychczas zdarzyło im się raz, podczas sparingu z Seirin. To nie tak, że nigdy nie bywał znudzony czy zniechęcony, ale przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu brakowało mu tylko zielonego lasu i rozśpiewanej gawiedzi uroczych gryzoni do towarzystwa. Dlatego nic dziwnego, że Yukio poczuł się nieswojo, po raz pierwszy widząc Kise wściekłego na kogoś innego, niż samego siebie. Zaraz jednak jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał i westchnął ciężko, przenosząc wzrok na wpatrzonego w niego kapitana, który szybko udał, że cały czas oglądał mecz. – Ale czasem myślę, że może to i dobrze… Inaczej Mitacchi-chan przegapiłaby okazję i nie rozwinęłaby się tak pięknie.

- Aho! – Kasamatsu ponownie uderzył go pięścią w głowę, zirytowany postawą młodszego kolegi. – Nie powinieneś tak łazić i wszystkim naokoło opowiadać o problemach twoich przyjaciół!

- Kasamatsu-senpai~ - zawył Kise, chowając głowę w ramionach. – To bolało!

- Bo miało!

- _Cóż to był za faul!_ – Nagłe poruszenie na ekranie zwróciło ich uwagę z powrotem na mecz. Oboje otworzyli szerzej oczy, widząc zbliżenie na niebieskowłosą, która leżała na ziemi trzymając się za lewe kolano. Wokół niej zebrała się reszta drużyny, podczas gdy sędzia kłócił się z McCarthy. –_ Kuroko leży i zwija się z bólu! Nic dziwnego, w końcu została staranowana przez dwa razy większą zawodniczkę! Kapitan Płaszczek prosi o lekarza, to musi być coś poważnego. Co zrobi sędzia? Przypomnijmy szybko, co się stało._

Kise poczuł nieodpartą chęć zrobienia krzywdy rozgrywającej Ransom Everglades, gdy zobaczył jak – cofając się po przyjęciu piłki – wpadła na Kuroko, która upadła i jak nadepnęła ją z całą swoją siłą na wyprostowane kolano. Być może dla osoby postronnej wyglądało to, jakby McCarthy nie mogła się zatrzymać, ale Ryōta wiedział – po prostu wiedział – że zrobiła to celowo.

Tak jak i drużyna Mitaki.

- _Kapitan Płaszczek dołącza do kłótni z sędzią, który ciągle nie ukarał McCarthy, tymczasem Kuroko jest znoszona z boiska do punktu medycznego, gdzie okaże się, jak poważny jest uraz jej nogi. Póki co musi nam wystarczyć, że nie była w stanie zejść o własnych siłach. Kovalsky wygląda, jakby chciała rzucić się na McCarthy, ale Bergson ją powstrzymuje i… Sędzia ucina dyskusję. Zaraz się dowiemy, co postanowił i… Tak, pierwszy faul niesportowy dla rozgrywającej Ransom Everglades i dwa rzuty wolne dla Miami Beach! Na boisko, w zastępstwie za Kuroko, wchodzi numer szesnaście, Noelle Toodie…_

Kise zacisnął zęby, czując jak uczucie niepokoju i złości wypełnia go od środka. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co stało się Mitaki i czy będzie mogła jeszcze zagrać w tym meczu, z drugiej jednak strony… Smutek i zrezygnowanie wzięły górę. Nagle stracił całe zainteresowanie meczem, bo jaki był sens w oglądaniu, jeżeli jego przyjaciółka nie była na boisku?

- Albo przestaniesz się dołować, albo cię walnę! – Kasamatsu zamachał zaciśniętą pięścią przed twarzą blondyna, nie mogąc znieść jego nastroju. – Wróci i się odegra, zobaczysz. Po prostu w nią uwierz.

Kise patrzył przez moment na swojego kapitana z niedowierzaniem, aż w końcu wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, a usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Kasamatsu miał rację, a Mitaki była twarda, byle ból w kolanie jej nie powstrzyma, dlatego nie było potrzeby, żeby się martwił. Musiał w nią tylko uwierzyć.

Tylko jak pozbyć się tego złego przeczucia, które się go uczepiło?

* * *

- Mi-chan~ – mruknęła Momoi Satsuki, przytulając do siebie bordową poduszkę. Długie, różowe włosy wciąż były mokre po kąpieli i przemoczyły jej koszulkę od piżamy, ale nie miała czasu przejmować się nieprzyjemnym chłodem, jaki przez to odczuwała. Od czasu faulu na Mitaki wpatrywała się wyczekująco w ekran dużego telewizora, którego migający obraz stanowił jedyne źródło światła w pokoju, licząc, że komentator wyjawi jakieś szczegóły odnośnie stanu jej przyjaciółki.

Tymczasem trzecia kwarta powoli dobiegała końca, a ten nie pisnął ani słówkiem. W dodatku sytuacja na boisku, gdzie wcześniej Płaszczkom udało się wypracować niewielką przewagę, odwróciła się. Zachwiana równowaga sił i widoczna złość drużyny Mitaki wpływały niekorzystnie na ich grę. Przegrywały 79:87. Nie była to różnica nie do nadrobienia, ale jeśli się nie uspokoją zacznie się pogłębiać i będzie coraz trudniej.

Drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się z rozmachem. Momoi podskoczyła w miejscu wystraszona, ale nie odwróciła się, by sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Nie musiała. Tylko jedna osoba miała w zwyczaju wpadać do niej bez zapowiedzi o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

- Oi, Satsuki. – Niski, znudzony głos Aomine zagłuszył na moment komentatora, który właśnie wypowiadał na głos jej spostrzeżenia. – Nudzi mi się.

- To nic nowego, Aomine-kun.

- Zagraj ze mną na konsoli…

- Jestem zajęta – odburknęła, ani przez chwilę nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem różowych oczu. Nadal była na niego zła za zgubienie jej zeszytu od biologii, przez co dostała wczoraj jedynkę. W dodatku znowu opuścił trening, żeby pospać na dachu szkoły, a ona znowu musiała świecić za niego oczami przed kapitanem drużyny.

- A mi się nudzi. – Powtórzył z uporem pięciolatka, mimowolnie spoglądając na ekran telewizora, podłączonego do tableta Momoi. – Co to za mecz?

- Koszykówki.

Aomine przewrócił oczami. W normalnej sytuacji odpowiedziałby coś niegrzecznego, ale dziewczyna już i tak była na niego wściekła, a on – mimo wszystko – nie lubił tego. Oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał ani po sobie nie pokazał, nie mówiąc już nic o przepraszaniu, ale koniec końców Satsuki była jego przyjaciółką od zawsze i jako jedyna znosiła jego fochy i bezczelne zachowanie, dlatego **czasem** się przy niej powstrzymywał.

- Domyśliłem się. – Podszedł do fotela i rozsiadł się na nim wygodnie, co wiązało się z położeniem nóg na stoliku od kawy, co Momoi skomentowała niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Jakby go to obchodziło. – Kto gra?

- Oglądaj.

- Ciekawy chociaż?

- Oglądaj.

- Nie możesz mi odpowiedzieć?

- Mówię, żebyś oglądał, to się dowiesz.

- Jesteś trudna.

- A ty okropny i bezczelny!

- Wredota.

- Och, zamknij się!

- Nie.

- Idź sobie do Komimury.

- Przyszedłem do ciebie.

- Jestem pewna, że ona znajdzie dla ciebie lepsze zajęcie.

- A co, zazdrosna? Jak chcesz mogę ci pokazać to i owo…

- Aomine-kun!

- Znowu zapomniałaś, jak mam na imię, Satsuki?

- Ty…

- _Proszę państwa, zmiana dla Miami Beach! Schodzi numer szesnaście, Noelle Toodie._ – Momoi w jednej chwili straciła zainteresowanie kłótnią z Daikim i pochyliła się do przodu, oczekując dalszych słów komentatora. – _Na boisko wraca faulowana w drugiej kwarcie trzynastka! Taping na jej lewej nodze krzyczy jednak, że nie wszystko jest w porządku. Czy mimo to Kuroko uda się odwrócić bieg meczu?_

Aomine zesztywniał, wpatrując się w telewizor. Na panoramicznym ekranie widział niską, niebieskowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie przybiła piątkę z koleżanką i weszła na boisko zamiast niej. Na fioletowej koszulce widniała wielka, biała trzynastka i nazwisko, które tak dobrze znał. Kiedy kamera pokazała jej twarz, poczuł coś dziwnego w klatce piersiowej. Coś, czego nie czuł przez długi czas i czego nie potrafił nazwać.

Satsuki przyglądała się kątem oka nieodgadnionemu wyrazowi twarzy Aomine. Wiedziała, że te kilka la temu uczucie jej przyjaciółki do wysokiego, ciemnoskórego chłopaka nie było jednostronne. Znała go zbyt długo, żeby nie widzieć, jak cierpiał po jej wyjeździe. Ze względu na ich znajomość nie mogła też zostawić go nawet wtedy, gdy – tracąc miłość do koszykówki – do reszty zatracił się w ciemności swego serca. Była przy nim zawsze – i gdy był na szczycie, i gdy staczał się na samo dno. Wciąż jednak nie potrafiła odgadnąć, o czym myślał w tamtej chwili, gdy widział Mitaki na szklanym ekranie po raz pierwszy od jej wyjazdu.

Przez następne dwie minuty trzeciej kwarty siedzieli w ciszy, oboje skupieni na meczu. Obecność Kuroko jakby dodała sił jej drużynie. Jeszcze przed gwizdkiem rozpoczynającym kilkuminutową przerwę udało im się zredukować stratę do zaledwie dwóch punktów, czyli jednego celnego rzutu. Mimo to, Satsuki wyraźnie widziała spadek formy Mitaki. Chociaż niewprawnemu oku trudno byłoby to wychwycić, Momoi zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka straciła na szybkości przez nierównomierne rozłożenie ciężaru na nogach, co przyczyniało się także do znacznie szybszego męczenia. W dodatku momentami była nieporadna, zupełnie jakby się powstrzymywała, być może także bała, a Satsuki martwiła się coraz bardziej. Jak poważny był jej uraz?

- Od początku grała tak słabo? – Spojrzała zdziwiona na Aomine, o którego obecności zupełnie zapomniała. Chłopak nie zmienił pozycji, mówiącej tyle co _gówno mnie to obchodzi. _Nawet jego obojętny, wydawałoby się, że znudzony, wzrok cały czas był utkwiony w ekranie telewizora. Znowu jednak, znała go zbyt długo, by nie zauważyć zesztywniałych mięśni i tej małej, ledwie widocznej zmarszczki na śniadym czole chłopaka. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz widziała go bez tego denerwująco znudzonego, pełnego pogardy i pewności siebie wyrazu twarzy. Ściągnęła brwi, po raz kolejny będąc gotową oddać wszystko za poznanie jego myśli. Znowu nie potrafiła odczytać jego intencji. Kolejny raz nie potrafiła go rozgryźć. _Kiedy się tak od siebie oddaliliśmy, Dai-chan?_

A on najzwyczajniej w świecie się martwił. W życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale czuł niepokój. Dlatego jeszcze nie wyszedł ani nie wyłączył telewizora, próbując zmusić Momoi do zagrania z nim na konsoli. Dlatego nie odrywał wzroku od ekranu.

- Nie – zaczęła odpowiadać na jego pytanie po chwili ciszy, wracając do obserwacji transmisji, gdzie w przerwie między kwartami leciały reklamy sponsorów. – Zaczęła naprawdę dobrze, kiedy już miała piłkę nie można było jej zatrzymać, ale w połowie drugiej kwarty rozgrywająca drużyny przeciwnej wytrąciła ją z równowagi i niby przypadkiem przebiegła jej po lewej nodze. Musieli znieść ją z boiska, ale najwidoczniej już jest wszystko dobrze…

_Gówno prawda i ty dobrze o tym wiesz_, pomyślał, przypominając sobie jedno z licznych zbliżeń na Mitaki. Nawet jak na jej umiejętności z czasów Teikō, które **musiały** rozwinąć się podczas jej nieobecności, bieg był zbyt powolny i niepewny, zupełnie jakby sama się zastanawiała, czy zaraz nie upadnie. Oczywiście, jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, zaczęła naśladować Tetsuyę, więc na jej twarzy panowała kompletna pustka, ale on wiedział. Satsuki wiedziała. Ten idiota Kise i Tetsu, którzy zapewne także oglądali mecz, też wiedzieli.

Wątpiła w swoje możliwości. Powstrzymywała się.

Było naprawdę **źle**.

Więc dlaczego wpuścili ją na boisko? Dlaczego pozwolili jej grać? Momoi przyciągnęła nogi do siebie, przyciskając do piersi poduszkę i oparła brodę na kolanach. Ściągnęła wargi w wąską linijkę, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Który trener dopuściłby kontuzjowanego zawodnika do meczu? Zwłaszcza, że sytuacja nie była tragiczna, a Miami Beach mogło bez problemu wygrać nawet bez Kuroko. Owszem, bez niej grały zbyt chaotycznie, przez co traciły więcej koszy, ale wystarczyło się spiąć i nikt by ich nie powstrzymał, zwłaszcza, że kiedy Mitaki wróciła na boisko różnica wynosiła zaledwie osiem punktów, a do końca spotkania pozostało dwanaście minut. _Więc dlaczego?_

- _Witam państwa po krótkiej przerwie! Już za chwilę rozpocznie się czwarta kwarta meczu między liceum Miami Beach i Ransom Everglades. Ostatnie dziesięć minut, podczas których wszystko się rozstrzygnie!_

- Mi-chan…

- Tsk – prychnął Aomine, marszcząc brwi. – Właśnie dlatego nienawidzę tego typu koszykówki. Gdyby tak na niej nie polegały, nie czułaby się zobowiązana do gry.

Satsuki otworzyła szerzej oczy, kiedy nagle wszystko zaczęło układać się w jedną całość.

To przecież logiczne, że grę buduje się wokół zawodnika, który zdobywa najwięcej punktów. Robi się wszystko, żeby mu to ułatwić, podaje piłkę, kiedy tylko zaistnieją sprzyjające warunki. A on rzuca i trafia. W drużynie z Miami Beach każda z dziewczyn miała mniej lub bardziej rozwiniętą tą umiejętność, dlatego schemat gry został zbudowany wokół Mitaki, która była najszybsza i najzwinniejsza, dzięki czemu potrafiła uwolnić się od krycia, stwarzając okazję do podania lub rzutu. Gra z nią była po prostu łatwa, bo nigdy nie dochodziło do sytuacji, w której zostałyby przyparte do muru przez zbyt intensywną obronę drużyny przeciwnej. Dlatego kiedy Kuroko zeszła z boiska, wpadły w popłoch – styl oparty na ścisłej grze zespołowej, który umożliwiała jej obecność, zaczął zawodzić. Nagle zaczęło brakować im opcji, a defensywa przeciwniczek była momentami zbyt mocna, by mogły się po prostu przebić. Jak mogła wcześniej tego nie zauważyć?

I jak bardzo musiała być zdeterminowana Mitaki, żeby w jej stanie wrócić na boisko?

- _Kuroko przejmuje piłkę i od razu zaczyna kozłować, wymija Tipton, podaje piłkę do Rodriguez, ta w pięknym stylu zwodzi Retman, oddaje piłkę Bergson, która uwolniła się od krycia i rzuca… Niestety, piłka odbija się od tablicy! Kovalsky wygrywa pojedynek pod koszem i wycofuje piłkę do Kuroko! Kuroko wyskakuje, ale McCarthy już tam jest, by zablokować atak znacznie niższej zawodniczki, ale… _ _Tak, oto jest! Niepowstrzymany, bezkształtny rzut!_

Obserwował, jak Mitaki, ciągle w powietrzu, odchyla się do tyłu i z dużą szybkością rozprostowuje ręce, wypuszczając piłkę pod sporym kątem. Wiedział, że trafi. W końcu to był **jej **firmowy rzut.

**Jej **styl.

Sala zamarła, obserwując tor lotu pomarańczowej kuli. Dopiero świst siatki ich ocucił, a cisza została wypełniona odgłosami niedowierzania ze strony kibiców Ransom Everglades oraz wiwatami ludzi, którzy przyszli na mecz dla Miami Beach. Ostatnia kwarta rozpoczęła się od zremisowania wyniku.

- Da sobie radę, prawda? – Ciche pytanie Satsuki wybrzmiało w pokoju, pozostawione bez odpowiedzi. Zresztą, i tak jej nie oczekiwała. Nie od niego.

Przez następne dziewięć minut obserwowali odrodzenie Płaszczek, które zdobywały punkt za punktem, jednak ilekroć uciekły Dzikim Kocicom na względnie bezpieczny pułap, te zaraz nadrabiały. W końcu, gdy do ostatniego gwizdka zostało dwadzieścia sekund, a wynik ponownie przedstawiał równą ilość punktów, kamery skierowano na Mitaki, która właśnie dostała piłkę.

Była cała spocona, z trudem łapała powietrze w płuca. Niesforne kosmyki powyłaziły z uczesania, po misternym kłosie nie było nawet śladu. Była blada i wyglądała koszmarnie. Ale to się nie liczyło.

Zaczęła kozłować, biegnąc wzdłuż bocznej linii w stronę kosza przeciwnej drużyny. Przechytrzyła je. Do tej pory przedzierała się środkiem, podając piłkę. Teraz grała sama i miała prostą, otwartą drogę do zwycięstwa. Wystarczył jeden dwutakt. Jeden celny rzut. Była coraz bliżej. I tylko McCarthy próbowała ją powstrzymać.

Kozioł, krok. Kozioł, krok. Chwyt, krok, wyskok i…

- MI-CHAN! – Satsuki zerwała się z miejsca, z przerażeniem wpatrując w ekran. Aomine zamarł, szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwując to, co działo się gdzieś w odległym Miami. Ułamek sekundy temu miała rzucić i zapewnić zwycięstwo swojej drużynie, a teraz…

_Kozioł, krok. Kozioł, krok. Chwyt, krok, wyskok i…_ Drobna postać została zmieciona z boiska przez zderzenie ze znacznie większą, rozpędzoną McCarthy. Mitaki przeleciała przez linię boiska obracając się w powietrzu. Wpadła na ścianę. Odbiła się od niej. Upadła. Zwinęła się w kłębek, jedną dłonią trzymając się za kolano. Drugą – za głowę.

Krzyczała z bólu.

- _Drugi niesportowy faul McCarthy skutkuje jej natychmiastową dyskwalifikacją! Kuroko cierpi katusze, koleżanki z jej drużyny próbują ją uspokoić, Bergson wzywa lekarza, pokazuje krew na dłoni. Najwidoczniej Kuroko przy upadku rozcięła głowę! Kovalsky zmierza w stronę sprawczyni wypadku i… Cóż to był za cios! Sędzia powstrzymuje bójkę i zarządza dwa rzuty wolne dla Miami Beach i jeden dla Ransom Everglades za samowolkę środkowej, ale czy ktoś jej się dziwi? Lekarze wbiegają z noszami na boisko. _

- Mi-chan… - Momoi powtórzyła znacznie ciszej, zakrywając usta dłońmi.

Aomine wstał.

I wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.


End file.
